


A Week Is Enough

by BeautyButterBae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (mild), Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Canon Related, Consensual Sex, Emotions, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Hugs, Ice Rink Makeout Sessions, Ice Skating, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Nosebleed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Victor is Victor, Yuuri really wants to understand love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyButterBae/pseuds/BeautyButterBae
Summary: Yuuri asks Victor to become his boyfriend for a week.Victor agrees.(Aka Yuuri is sexually confused and certain that Victor is both the source and the solution to his problems. He hopes that seven days in Victor’s embrace will help him find his answer.)[Post-episode 4]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely inspired by the manga "Seven Days" by Tachibana Venio and Takarai Rihito, but really the only similarity is that the characters decide to date for a single week.
> 
> Sooo, I'm back to writing VictoRi and I REALLY wanted this to be a one-shot but then I realized how long it got and the story wasn't even halfway through, so I decided to make this into a multi-chapter story. It's also my first multi-chap fic for this fandom so yay for more YOI first times! I wanted to try to take a different approach this time and add my vision of character exploration (in the analytical sense, I suppose) in this story, so let's hope that works!
> 
> As with my previous works, this story is unbeta'ed, generally raw and once more I'm trying my hand at present tense (I'm usually a past tense sort of gal) so please forgive me any inconsistencies, errors, mistakes and anything that just doesn't make sense (I'll return to the fic soon and fix all the silly mistakes I can spot.)
> 
> This time, I wrote the story in three days, so so far it seems like each of my YOI fics takes me one more day to write than the previous one haha.
> 
> Anyway, I'm just rambling now, so let me just say: I hope you can enjoy this story~

Yuuri Katsuki's victory in the unofficial competition for Victor Nikiforov's time and guidance left the Japanese figure skater unaware of two matters and mistaken about one.

Respectively, they were as follows:

Ever since the Onsen on Ice event, Yuuri's life had changed.

Ever since he had performed _Eros_ , Yuuri _himself_ had changed.

But Victor. Victor hadn't changed. Victor was a constant, he remained the same no matter what happened.

Or so Yuuri thought.

And, really, he should have noticed it all sooner.

But perhaps it was _time_ precisely that gave all three discoveries their proper impact.

* * *

Victor somehow always managed to enter Yuuri's personal space.

At some point, Yuuri stopped minding.

It was not a conscious decision – he simply stopped dreading the man's closeness and began accepting it such as it was. Victor's actions were never malicious, never actually intended to draw some reaction out of Yuuri, they were simply a part of who Victor _was_.

And Victor was accustomed to standing very close while speaking to Yuuri and leaning even closer when he wanted his undivided attention. Once Yuuri understood that there was no deeper meaning behind his actions, he didn't even flinch when now and again their faces were only a few centimeters apart. It was Victor's style, he figured, decreasing physical distance in order to get their minds closer, to bring that feeling of familiarity and help Yuuri forget that just a few weeks prior they were complete strangers and Victor had the status of a god in Yuuri's mind. And Yuuri had to admit that feeling his deity's breath on his cheek certainly made everything feel real.

So, at some point, Yuuri stopped minding the closeness.

He began _craving_ it.

That should have been enough of a sign.

But how would Yuuri be himself if he weren't completely oblivious?

Every time Victor closed the distance between them Yuuri felt a pleasant warmth pool in his chest. Every time Victor touched him, even if it was the simplest pat on the back Yuuri thought how gentle he was. Every time Victor smiled Yuuri smiled back, even if it was shy or small or if his eyes couldn't quite meet Victor's.

Yuuri couldn't help noticing that Victor acted that way only around him. He never stood so close to Yuuko or his sister, or even Yurio when he was still in Hasetsu. And Yuuri felt there was a special bond between them. He never felt anything similar when he trained under coach Celestino or any of his previous tutors, not even Minako-sensei. And he was certain he knew what it was – the perfect coach-student relationship one could hope to find.

Perhaps it was unfortunate that his innocent little dream had to end so soon.

The wakeup call was nothing that Yuuri could have anticipated.

Victor and Yuuri were in Ice Castle Hasetsu at the time and Victor had been surprised that he hadn't chosen the music for his program yet, and so the older skater decided to offer him some advice on what could guide his choice of the piece. "Just try to remember something, like when a girlfriend loved you."

"Huh?!" Yuuri whipped his head up at his coach in shock and frustration. He was going to take offense at the statement, but then quickly corrected himself and apologized for his brash reaction.

"Oh, right. You've never had a girlfriend." Victor remembered, his tone apologetic and Yuuri could feel that he didn't mean to remind him of the fact that he was still a virgin at the age of twenty-three.

The event may have been a mere slip of the tongue but it allowed Yuuri to realize something.

Because the split second after Victor suggested remembering the feeling of being loved by someone and before his anger at _never having a girlfriend_ kicked in, he thought of the way he felt when he spent time with Victor.

He thought of _Victor_ when asked to remember a girlfriend.

Yuuri realized this was a dangerous path to take and immediately shut the possibility down in his mind.

 _No_ , he did _not_ like Victor _that way_.

Victor was his _coach_ , Victor was his _idol,_ and he was most certainly _not_ a love interest.

Yuuri couldn't look at him for the rest of practice that day. His mind, flooded with unwelcome thoughts of the man and an equal amount of silent _no no no_ 's on repeat, made it incredibly difficult for him to focus, which caused him to then fail all of the jumps that afternoon, only adding to his embarrassment.

Victor's pronouncing the words "Yuuri, let's go somewhere today," was the final nail in the coffin. The time had come for Yuuri's need for 'alone time' to kick in, prompting him to lock himself in his small bubble. Not even Victor's good-natured attempts at inviting him to spend more time together and hopefully talk to him to find out what was wrong could help him at his current state.

Yuuri had an issue and Victor was a large part of it. Avoiding him was the best he could do.

And whilst avoiding him he had a lot to think about.

 _Too much_ , even.

He thought back to the times when Victor leaned close to his face, but not quite close _enough_ , to the way he touched him and how platonic it all was, and to his smiles and how they only really showed that Victor liked coaching him and enjoyed spending time with him, but otherwise meant nothing _more._

Suddenly Yuuri wanted _more_.

And the thought scared him more than anything in recent history.

Because he had no chances whatsoever of getting more, especially not when he was getting so much already.

Shouldn't he be happy? Shouldn't he be grateful? Shouldn't he _appreciate_ all that Victor was giving him?

It was nothing short of selfish, Yuuri realized that best.

Not to mention that it was impossible, he was aware of that just as well.

Two more misconceptions to be broken down soon.

Most of all, he was worried about the near future, the next day even.

Because how could he ever face Victor like this? All sweaty palms, and gaze cast down to his feet, and the heat in his cheeks and his faltering voice and all of this just from _thinking_ about Victor. He hated the thought that he felt similarly about Yuuko once. He could run away from her, escape into skating, into practice, all the way to Detroit and under coach Celestino's care. There was no running away when the essence of his passion and his dread were the same person.

Perhaps what he hated most was that he didn't _want_ to run away.

Because Victor really was amazing and even if all he did was platonic and had no deeper meaning, Yuuri found it to be extremely _kind_. Victor didn't have to go out of his way to praise him, pat him reassuringly and smile at him as much as he did. And yet he adjusted to Yuuri and his lack of confidence and gave him reasons to find pride and power in his skating.

But asking Victor for anything more than coaching and advice would be crossing the line, that much was clear to Yuuri.

Thus, he was stuck, sitting alone in his room, worrying how he would ever focus on skating with Victor standing on the same ice rink, watching him, _speaking_ to him. Just thinking about it made his heart pound away at his rib cage, a knot tying itself in the pit of his stomach.

He slumped on his bed and curved his body into a ball.

Closing his eyes, he sighed.

He only wanted to feel normal again.

He wanted Victor to be his coach, his idol.

He didn't want to imagine that he could be anything else.

He didn't want to get his hopes up.

There was _no hope_.

But what was Yuuri hoping for anyway?

He wasn't sure and wasn't willing to consider it deeper.

It felt so _wrong_.

Not even because Victor was a man, but because he was… _Victor_.

Victor was always above common desires.

He _could not_ be tied down or claimed by anyone.

To Yuuri he was always an untouchable being standing at the top of the figure skating world, an inspiration, a symbol, even - nothing short of a god in his mind.

Harboring any feelings apart from admiration or envy for such a person simply felt wrong. Especially if those feelings were of the romantic or sexual natures (which Yuuri really wanted to reject).

Not to mention that he had actively followed the man since he was twelve years old. He adored Victor before he even understood what love was and his feelings were nothing but pure awe, innocent and untainted by lust or anything of the sort. He couldn't even begin to see Victor in a sexual light.

Except that perhaps he could?

The thought terrified him, but his mind travelled back to the shameful memory from the time when he was fifteen, one which he desperately wished to forget. He bought a new poster of Victor that day and proudly hung it up on the wall across from his bed. Throughout the entire afternoon and evening as he worked on his homework, he kept glancing at the picture of the man and smiling. God, it was such a good shot and Victor was so _beautiful_. That night when he was lying in bed and casually masturbating, his eyes instinctively travelled to the new poster. Yuuri could only look away when he was done, but by then the damage had been done. He didn't even know how to explain the situation to himself, so he called it an _accident_ because he really didn't think of Victor _that way_.

From that day on, Yuuri masturbated with his eyes closed (though that proved to be of little help since his mind showed him images of Victor on more occasions than he was willing to admit).

He felt ashamed at the time, but shrugged it all off soon enough, telling himself that it didn't _mean_ anything. Before long he had all but forgotten that he got off to the thought of Victor once or twice or a dozen times in his teenage years. He never explored that realm of his sexuality and thus it remained sealed.

Until now.

Yuuri glanced at the posters now piled up in the corner of his room. "It's all your fault." He whispered, turning to his other side so that he faced the wall.

But it wasn't their fault, Yuuri knew that best. In fact, he really liked his posters and he would still have them plastered around his room if it weren't for the fact that the embarrassment from having Victor see them would probably kill him. Although he figured that it shouldn't be _that_ embarrassing to have your idol know how much you've always loved them. Thinking about it that way, he realized that it was more creepy than anything else, even if he meant no harm. There was just something wrong about inviting someone into a room full of photos of their face and he felt that not even Victor (who after all kept a picture of himself in his own room) would appreciate it.

Victor's face. All of the posters. Victor himself.

He shut his eyes tightly.

He wondered for how long he had felt like this and simply never took the time to put the pieces together.

At first he was in disbelief, then in denial that Victor was there with him, that it was all happening, that Victor would coach him. Before he could even fully accept his constant presence, Yurio arrived, demanding to take Victor back to Russia and Yuuri was busy putting all of his efforts forth to make the man stay. That was probably when it began – the desire to keep Victor by his side. The _Eros_ performance was the spark that set off all that came later – the closeness, the touch, the smiles, and most importantly the fact that Yuuri _found pleasure_ in all of it.

He groaned, covering his head with his pillow.

How could he be so dense?

And what would he do now?

Questions flooded his mind until he shut his tired mind off and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Yuuri wakes in the morning.

He feels the dull ache of his bruises as he lazily opens his eyes and stretches out on the bed.

He glances at the window and recognizes the faint morning light of a cloudy day seeping through the curtains.

Finally, he remembers about the time and picks up his phone in light panic, worried that he had once more overslept.

It's only a few minutes past seven am. He has plenty of time to get dressed, have a humble breakfast and follow Victor to Ice Castle Hasetsu.

 _Victor_.

He can't face him, not yet. He immediately decides to skip practice today, forget about his coach, pretend that he doesn't exist, as though that can solve his problems. He knows he's just running away, delaying the inevitable but he's just not ready yet. Simply thinking about Victor makes him so nervous that his stomach tightens in fear and protest. He knows he can't let himself be defeated by something as silly as a _crush_ , that he'll have to meet him eventually but he doesn't want to do it today. He wants to spend some time alone, wants to plan what to do and how to act around Victor to make their partnership work. Because he sure as hell wants to skate in the Grand Prix Final, but he's also well aware that he has little chances without Victor's guidance.

But Victor is the same man who makes his heart beat faster and makes it difficult to focus, and the man to whom he's been giving the cold shoulder the entire last evening. How is he even supposed to deal with this?

He closes his eyes, turns to the other side and hides his head under the blanket. He can think about that later, now, he only wants to rest.

He immediately feels guilty. Because Victor came all the way to Japan, moved into his house, _took a year off of his slowly ending skating career_ just to help him win the Grand Prix Final. And what does Yuuri do to thank him? He hides in his room, makes him wait at the ice rink, doesn't respect his time or his effort – basically stands him up just because he's feeling a little uncertain about his feelings. Yuuri knows that he's pure trash, but simply being aware of it doesn't motivate him to change that fact.

He tosses and turns and hates himself for what feels like hours until finally Victor opens the door to his room and strikes an intimidating pose. Yuuri immediately regrets his choices and wants to flop to the ground and apologize on his hands and knees but Victor only flashes him a sad smile and says: "Good morning, Yuuri. Let's go to the ocean."

And so Yuuri gets dressed and goes because really, this is the _least_ he can do. Yuuri feels like Victor should just smile and declare that he has to run twenty rounds from Yu-topia Hot Springs to Ice Castle Hasetsu and back and just be done with it, but by now Yuuri has learned enough about Victor to know that he doesn't condone punishment as a form of education. He knows how important all of this is to Yuuri, and he knows that the younger skater wouldn't be skipping practice if he didn't have a reason. He wants to understand what it is. Yuuri really thinks he is too kind.

When they sit on the beach, Victor doesn't even begin by asking him what's wrong. He simply talks about seagulls and Saint Petersburg, and somehow that's enough for Yuuri to want to open up about his feelings. Or, a part of his feelings. He doesn't tell him how he feels about him yet, but it helps to open up, and Victor is a surprisingly good listener.

"You're not weak, Yuuri." Victor pronounces easily, and Yuuri doesn't let it show, but he greatly appreciates his words. He feels weak so often that he's not sure anymore. But hearing it from his coach, his idol, somehow makes it easier for him to believe that he's really quite strong after all.

"What do you want me to be to you?" Victor asks. _Good question_ , Yuuri thinks. _I'd like to know that myself._

He doesn't want Victor to be a father figure to him, he already has his own dad. He doesn't need a brother when his older sister is already worth a sibling and a half. A friend? Yuuri could use a friend. More friends, at least. But he can't quite think of Victor that way.

"Then, your boyfriend, I guess?" Yuuri can't believe his ears and immediately flies about a meter into the air. "I can try my best."

Is he really that easy to read? Or is Victor just making fun of him? Whichever it is, Yuuri can't accept the offer.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Yuuri waves his hands. "I want you to stay who you are, Victor!"

And he does want that. He wishes he could fully believe that, although it's not entirely true, not anymore. Because just recently he began wanting _more_. But it sure as hell is not the moment to mention it.

Yuuri apologizes for avoiding Victor and promises to make it up to him. They shake on it and are as good as back to normal when they finally make their way back to Ice Castle Hasetsu.

But the seed has been sown and a certain thought grows within Yuuri all throughout the afternoon.

It's only when evening falls that Yuuri's idea comes to fruition.

* * *

When they finish dinner, and are sitting in the living room, Yuuri finally finds the courage to ask what had been on his mind the entire day.

"Victor, I was wondering," he begins quietly, his eyes focused on the table, his hands fiddling with his fingers underneath its surface. "Did you mean what you said earlier today?"

"I said a lot of things today." Victor smiles. "Do you have anything particular in mind?"

Yuuri sighs, then immediately closes his lips tightly. He knew that Victor was going to make him spell it out. He takes a deep breath. He can do it. "The thing about… willing to be my boyfriend. Did you mean it?"

"Yeah." Victor only shrugs with a smirk. "I'd be willing to give it a shot if that's what you want of me."

Yuuri doesn't want _to want_ it of him, really, all he wants is to be able to see him as his mentor once more, but he also _does_ want it, so that's not exactly easy.

"Are you serious?" Yuuri wants to make sure, at least before he embarrasses himself further.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this." He assures, and the smile on his lips weakens, then widens once more as though it has a mind of its own. "Why do you ask? Did you change your mind?"

"No, not exactly. I've just… I've been thinking." Yuuri stumbles on his words, gaze still fixed on the table, the pounding in his chest all but loud enough to block out the sound of his words. "Could you hear me out?"

He finally raises his eyes to look at the man and Victor isn't smiling like he thought he would. But he doesn't look disgusted or uncomfortable either. He's only watching him with the rare seriousness in his eyes, waiting for him to speak. "Of course." He pronounces clearly, his voice gentle, encouraging.

"Okay, so I know this is really weird and stupid, but I just felt like… you know… it's complicated but-" Yuuri begins rambling and feels his cheeks burn when he realizes that he's not making any sense.

"It's not, just tell me. It's alright." Victor assures him with a small smile that's meant to say _relax, I'm right here_.

Yuuri takes another deep breath. "Seven days." He pronounces, then quickly notices the lack of context in his words, shakes his head and presents his idea properly. "Could we try dating for seven days? I'm not sure how I feel and I won't find out unless I know what it's like to have a… a boyfriend. I know it's asking a lot of you and I'll understand if you turn me down, but since you said you could try, I figured…"

"What do we do after seven days pass?" Victor asks genuinely, calmly, as though he's actually considering idea. "And why just seven days?"

"After seven days we decide what to do." Yuuri swallows. "I feel like seven days would be enough for me to figure myself out."

Victor only tilts his head in silence, staring at some distant point on the wall in thought and Yuuri feels the need to add: "But of course you don't have to agree." He already decided that if Victor refused, he would simply accept reality and work with him as they had till then, silently hoping that the infatuation would disappear soon enough. "It's just a suggestion."

After another moment of silence, Victor finally smiles. "Yeah, sure, let's try it."

Yuuri blinks. He was ready for a rejection. "Sorry?"

He didn't plan on what to do in the case of a green-light. As much as he had _hoped_ , he never actually _believed_ that Victor would say yes. His heart slows in his chest, uncertain whether it can be happy at the news yet.

"I'm saying: Let's do it. Let's become a couple, let's date for a week and see how that works out for us." Victor elaborates with a grin and a nod.

"Wait, _you're saying yes?!_ " Yuuri actually gets to his feet because he really can't believe what he's hearing now and this must be some sort of illusion his mind came up with to buffer the pain of rejection.

"Yes?" Victor smiles coyly. "Unless you don't want me to? It's your choice really, I'm fine with anything."

"No, I _do_ want it, of course I do, but…" Yuuri nods wide-eyed, his mouth open wider than it needs to be. "Why do _you_ want it?"

"I'm quite fond of you, if you haven't noticed." Victor raises his eyebrows and purses his lips. "And maybe my reasons are similar to yours? Maybe let's reveal them at the end of the week, how does that sound?"

Yuuri would really rather not explain his reasons at the moment because they are as embarrassing they could get (especially considering his number of previous relationships – 0). And he doesn't really _need_ to know Victor's reasons, he's just extremely curious. But he can wait. Seven days. He can do that.

"Yeah, that's fine." Yuuri nods, taking a deeper breath and sitting back down. Then a sudden thought bothers him and he can't help voicing it. "Victor, did you ever… were you ever with men before?"

"Mm, yeah, a bit, here and there." Victor chuckles and Yuuri almost can't believe the tiny blush he sees rising to his cheeks.

"God, I'm so lucky…" Yuuri thinks to himself, head shaking in disbelief until he realizes that he's actually pronouncing the words out loud.

"I'm flattered." Victor grins, and Yuuri immediately covers him mouth with his hand, but Victor only waves his hand at him, telling him not to mind it. "So, is there anything you'd like to try?"

"What, just like that?" the younger skater blinks in surprise.

"Just asking, we don't have to do anything unless you want to." Victor raises his open palms defensively.

"Yeah, okay, I do, actually." Yuuri gathers his courage and swallows. "But… can you close your eyes?

Victor is quick to comply. "Closed." He hums with a smile.

"Don't open them, okay?" Yuuri wets his lips, feeling as though his heart is about to burst from his chest, small tremors running through his hands, his breathing already stirred. God, when was he this excited last?

Never, is the answer.

He folds his glasses and places them on the table. He finally rests one unsteady hand on the wooden surface and leans forward, right in Victor's direction. He's only a few centimeters away when he thinks that he should really stop here, that his body might just not survive it, that he still has seven days to do it, but God, be just wants to feel that this is _real_.

He closes the final distance between the older skater and himself and finally, _at long last_ he feels Victor's lips on his own.

And he _finally_ learns what lips feel like, and how soft they are and how unbelievably pleasant it is when Victor opens his mouth and their lips slide against one another. He releases an aroused gasp, just a little short of a moan and feels his entire body shiver. God, why did he wait so _long_ for this. It's not like anything he had ever experienced and he only wants the bliss to last forever.

And then he feels it.

The thick liquid escaping his nose.

He pulls away, still dazed and runs the back of his hand just above his upper lip. He sees blood.

" _Shit_." He whispers.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks slowly, finally opening his eyes.

"Sorry." Yuuri pulls on his sleeve and presses it to his bleeding nose, sitting back down on his side of the table.

"What's wrong?" Victor tilts his head, still confused about the situation.

"I got too excited." Yuuri admits and hangs his head in shame.

"Oh." Victor finally understands and immediately gets up to grab the box of tissues from the shelf nearby. "Come here."

Yuuri reluctantly grabs a few tissues and presses them to his nose. "Thanks." He's beyond embarrassed. Nothing screams 'virgin' louder than getting a nosebleed during one's first proper kiss. He presses more tissues to his face, feeling like he might just cry while he's at it. Great start of the week, he thinks. Maybe next time he can piss himself when Victor touches him?

"Was that your first?" Victor asks and sits beside him. He's not smiling and Yuuri is extremely grateful that he didn't take the opportunity to laugh at him.

"Yeah." Yuuri nods. He had had a girl or two try to kiss him, but they barely even got a peck in before Yuuri pulled away in shock. He had never _actually_ kissed anyone before. Not until now.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Victor rests his palm on Yuuri's shoulder, causing him to look up at him. "It happens, there's nothing wrong with that."

Yuuri only shrugs. "I hope you find nosebleeds sexually arousing then because you're in for a week of virgin antics."

"What if I do find them sexually arousing?" Victor smirks and wiggles his eyebrows and Yuuri can't help chuckling. For just an instant, Victor leans in close and leaves a warm kiss on the top of Yuuri's forehead. "We'll take it easy, alright? You can set the pace if you want to."

"Can I?" Yuuri blinks in surprise, pulling another tissue out and tearing off the edge. He was silently hoping that Victor would take the lead since he himself is so pathetically inexperienced.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to pressure you into anything." Victor explains with an apologetic smile. "And that won't be an issue if you're the one who decides how far we go at any and all times."

"Do you think I can do that?" Yuuri asks and it's not sarcastic – he's genuinely unsure. He stuffs the piece of tissue into his nose as Victor suddenly scoots closer.

"I don't know, can you?" he shrugs dramatically with a playful grin.

Yuuri takes a deep breath through his mouth. "I can." He declares, straightening his back, his head held high. He is the one who asked Victor out in the first place, _he can do this_.

Hesitantly, Yuuri reaches around Victor's back, placing his hand on his waist and pulling him close, so that he can hide his face in the crook of his neck. "Is this okay?" he asks quietly, and immediately feels Victor's hand wrap around his own back in a similar manner.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Victor speaks softly as they remain in the half-embrace. "I'll tell you if I dislike something, okay? And you tell me too, yeah?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Yuuri agrees with an exhale, relaxing into Victor's arms.

Hugs. He can do hugs – he's hugged Victor before, albeit in a very different setting, but he is capable of this much. They're both comfortable with them. It's an innocent, fitting beginning to their week-long romantic relationship.

After a longer while Yuuri hears Victor yawn somewhere above his head. "Right, it's getting late." The younger skater realizes and pulls away. "I shouldn't keep you up. And both of us should get some proper rest."

"I don't mind if you keep me up, you know." Victor smiles with a wink and Yuuri can only shake his head as he grabs his glasses from the table and stands up.

"No, no, I think we've done enough today." He releases a nervous laugh and watches Victor rise from the floor in front of him. "I'm good."

"Fair enough." The older skater nods, stretching his neck. "So, shall we sleep together?"

Yuuri only smiles, tilts his head and raises his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Sorry, Victor, I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Victor shrugs. "So, what's your policy on good-night kisses?"

Yuuri hadn't thought about that yet, but now that such an option was offered, he feels that he knows what he wants. "Uh, yes please?"

"Alright." Victor runs his finger up Yuuri's neck, then stops right under his chin and leaves a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. "Sleep well, Yuuri."

Yuuri can feel the heat growing in his cheeks, but he manages to pull a smile and reply with an equally sweet kiss. "You too, Victor."

The older skater nods and Yuuri can feel that the man is proud of him. To be fair, Yuuri is quite proud of himself – he's doing surprisingly well if one ignores the nosebleed incident – and he's happy that his coach, now partner, also appreciates his efforts.

"Is your nose alright?" Victor asks, turning his head as he heads for the door.

"Yeah, it's fine now." Yuuri nods, pushing the slightly skewed glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Sorry about that again."

"Hey, it's fine, really." Victor insists, his voice genuine and kind. "Everyone's had that sort of experience at some point. Even I."

"You're kidding." Yuuri shakes his head, smiling as though he caught Victor lying.

"No, seriously." Victor chuckles. "I genuinely got a nosebleed while making out with someone a long time ago and they weren't as considerate as I am."

Yuuri's jaw drops and he doesn't even register Victor's unhidden immodesty "Okay." He finally nods. "Okay, then I feel better about it now."

"I'm glad." The older skater flashes him a smile. "Good night, Yuuri."

"Good night." Yuuri echoes, seeing the man leave the room, then slowly following him and heading to his own bedroom.

Lying in bed he only looks at the ceiling, before covering his face with his hands and actually _squealing._ "I kissed Victor Nikiforov."

_I kissed Victor._

The thought keeps echoing in his mind, occasionally spilling from his lips because it feels most unreal, as though all of this is a dream and he is going to wake up before the good part.

But he's already _experienced_ the good part.

He managed to ask Victor out.

And Victor _agreed_.

Yuuri is in for _six_ more days of dating Victor, and it feels too good to be true. But it's actually happening so Yuuri can't even be in denial about it.

And of course, he's embarrassed and uncertain of how he'll manage because he barely knows anything about romantic love, not to mention _dating_ but his excitement outshines his doubts by miles.

Yes, he's inexperienced, shy, and still confused about his feelings. But, by God, if he gets to date Victor _for an entire week_ , then he will sure as hell make the most of it.

He falls asleep to the thought accompanied by the rhythm of his hopeful heart.

* * *

Awoken by his alarm in the morning Yuuri rubs his eyes and remembers the previous night.

Dating.

Kissing.

Nosebleeds.

_Victor._

One of them is not like the others, and Yuuri is still rather embarrassed about the whole ordeal and for a minute he falters, wonders whether he can really manage, whether all of this makes sense. He briefly shakes his head, smacks both of his cheeks in an attempt to boost his confidence, slips his glasses on and bursts out of his bedroom.

Victor always gets up and leaves early while Yuuri struggles to get out of bed and grab something small to eat through his sleepiness.

That's not the case today.

Today he's rushing to Victor's room, hoping that he hasn't left yet.

He slides the door open without knocking or asking for permission and he finds Victor in the middle of getting dressed.

Quite literally – he's greeted by Victor's buttocks, which are soon covered by the black briefs he was slipping into when Yuuri opened the door.

"Oh, hi!" the older skater turns around and offers Yuuri a warm grin. Yuuri blinks, rather certain of the flush on his own cheeks, failing to find any proper words with which he could respond.

He can't help wondering if Victor actually _enjoys_ being exposed or whether he just _really doesn't mind people seeing him naked._

Yuuri finally shakes his head and remembers what he's there for. "Morning." He nods meekly, before taking a deeper breath. "I was wondering if maybe we could jog to Ice Castle Hasetsu together today?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Victor smiles. "Maybe that way you'll be on time for once."

Yuuri winces but he can't deny Victor's words – he's notoriously late, and the fact doesn't exactly add to his sense of self-worth.

"Meet me at the front porch in twenty minutes?" the younger skater suggests.

"See you there." Victor waves and Yuuri quickly runs off to get dressed. Victor has to admit – he _likes_ this new wave of enthusiasm.

* * *

"So, today is day two?" Victor asks when they're making their way over the bridge. Their jog is light, merely a warm-up to the day's practice and they can easily talk.

"Yes, I think so." Yuuri confirms, licking his lips. Day two of dating Victor. He is still incredulous of the whole situation despite being right in its center.

"Do you have any plans?" The older skater wonders.

"Plans?" Yuuri furrows his brows.

"Like… Do you want to go out anywhere?" Victor explains.

"Oh, I haven't thought about that yet." Yuuri admits, his gaze travelling to the ground.

"That's alright, no rush." Victor shrugs. "I was just curious but I'm down for doing anything you want."

"Alright, I'll keep it in mind." Yuuri promises.

Should he take Victor out somewhere? Should he allow Victor to take him out? Although the latter doesn't seem to be a likely option since Victor said he wants Yuuri to set the pace.

Yuuri makes a mental note to check out the nearby restaurants when they come home.

* * *

Yuuri soon learns that just because they're dating doesn't mean that Victor will go any easier on him during practice.

On the contrary, somehow the regimen seems to be even harsher.

"I just thought we could make up for the time we've lost previously." He offers as an explanation. "I mean, we don't have to, but the better prepared you are for the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championship, the more confident you'll be in the actual performance."

Victor certainly has a point, although Yuuri feels like this is a considerable exaggeration. They still have months left to the regional championship and they're barely even on the level of coming up with the choreography. Then again, the more he practices his quads, the higher the chance that he'll be able to actually land them in his performance for once.

So Yuuri doesn't complain and simply goes along Victor's instructions.

And it's not _all_ that bad – Victor does offer him praise where praise is due and his criticisms are always to the point and never actually make Yuuri feel bad for his failed attempts.

But after one particularly bad jump Yuuri falls on the ice face first and can't be bothered to move. He's not hurt, not as far as he can tell, only tired. He really just wants to rest for a minute or two.

"Yuuri!" Victor calls from the other side of the rink and quickly skates over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yuuri raises his hand to hopefully reassure his coach. He's splayed on the ice, his chest, and in fact the whole frontal part of his body lying on the cold surface. With one cheek pressed to the ice, he sees Victor's golden blades, then looks up at his face which looks considerably relieved. "Can we take five? I'm dying."

"I'll need you alive, so yeah, a break is a good idea." Victor nods. "Want me to help you get up?"

"Can't I just stay here?" Yuuri wonders because he really doesn't feel like getting up. It seems like his morning routine has caught up to him.

"If you don't mind the cold." Victor shrugs with a chuckle.

"It wouldn't be cold if you were here." Yuuri smiles and he almost can't believe how daring he is.

"Should I join you then?" The older skater sighs but there's a smile on his lips.

"Yes, please?" Yuuri grins, hoping his questionable charm of tired meat in the process of freezing is enough of an argument.

"Alright." Victor agrees before skating away.

Yuuri wants to wonder what the man is doing, but he soon sees him gain momentum before breaking into a controlled fall and the subsequent slide on his stomach which brings him right to Yuuri's side. And all the while he appears the way he does during his gold-medal performances – graceful, effortless, _perfect_.

"You could have just sat down," Yuuri laughs. "Show-off."

"That's why you love me." Victor smiles with visible pride before pressing a kiss to Yuuri's cheek.

Yuuri only now notices how close their faces really are. Victor is laying on his side, his arm bent to support his head and Yuuri can just about see the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and can feel his warm breath on his cheek.

"Can we kiss here?" Yuuri asks in a whisper, only because he's unsure whether the Nishigori family isn't lurking somewhere in the shadows again.

"The triplets are in school now and the employees here know how to mind their own business." Victor assures with a smirk. "So _you_ tell _me_ : can we?"

Yuuri doesn't feel the need to continue the conversation and simply reaches out to Victor's neck, feels his soft hair tickle his fingers and gently pulls the man closer until their lips meet. His own cooled from the ice, Victor's are like a blessing of warmth, easily sending a shiver down his spine. Feeling confident, he parts his lips, catching Victor's upper lip between his own, then releasing it only to feel it brush over his own as he repeats the process. He feels Victor cup his cheek and replies by threading his fingers through his hair. He can hear a low moan in the back of Victor's throat and is absolutely certain that it is the most satisfying sound he had ever heard. A moment later he can feel Victor sucking on his lower lip and yields to the sensation, allowing a small gasp to escape his lips.

"You're so cute." Victor whispers against his lips and his voice travels straight to Yuuri's groin. "Can I call you cute?"

At the moment Yuuri is so dazed that Victor could revert back to calling him 'little piggy' and he wouldn't mind one bit. But _cute_ … Cute is good. Yuuri likes cute. He'd like to be called 'sexy' or 'handsome' but not everyone can be cute and if Victor likes cute then Yuuri wants to be nothing but cute.

"Yeah." His breathy voice echoes across the rink, surprising even himself with how needy it sounds.

"Great." Victor smiles and presents him with a large, open-mouthed kiss that Yuuri receives diligently, carefully, like the good student he is.

Their exchange finally slows as Yuuri becomes aware of the heaviness of Victor's breath and of the fact that they should perhaps control themselves on public property.

They end with a few chaste kisses, which resound on the otherwise silent rink.

Once Victor pulls away, Yuuri opens his eyes and finds him smiling. A soft, pleased smile, as though just looking at his protégé makes the man happy. There's a small flush on his cheeks and Yuuri immediately feels proud of this achievement. "Are you okay, Yuuri?"

Yuuri nods, suddenly wiping the back of his hand against his nose. Glancing at it, he already knows it's dry. "No blood!" The younger skater grins. "Progress!"

"I'm glad." Victor replies with a larger smile. "I guess that concludes our break then. Ready to show me that quad Salchow yet?"

Yuuri chuckles. "Just one more minute, alright?"

"Alright." Victor agrees before leaving a kiss on his forehead. "I'll go get a drink."

The older skater rises to his feet (graceful as always) and skates to the exit where his water bottle rests.

Yuuri presses his forehead to the cold ground, extremely grateful that the entire front of his body is pressed to the ice. He wouldn't know how to cool down his immense arousal otherwise.

"And Yuuri," Victor calls from the other edge of the rink. "That was very good."

And Yuuri can swear that despite the ice chilling his chest, a boundless warmth rises within his ribcage, bringing a smile to his face.

If _this_ is love, then he wants the week to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that cheesy? Probably. And it's only the second day. :')
> 
> Anyway, I hope to get this story out my system as soon as possible so hopefully I can update it (maybe finish it????) before episode 6 comes around.
> 
> I know that stories about episode 4 may not be that exciting now, especially after the events of episode 5 (oh boy, I'm still not over it), but I hope that you can still find this enjoyable. ^^
> 
> Although I feel sort of bad because this is 7k words and like half of it just introduction, like really, me, do I have to take so long setting the scene? ;u;
> 
> I also feel sort of bad for writing so much for this fandom because I swear I have things to do, including real life work and I'm just not doing it because I'm writing this stuff. :') YOI is genuinely ruining my life now and I'm loving every second of it. :'3
> 
> Aaaanyway, I would really appreciate if you could leave me a comment with your thoughts and feels on the story because I really do treasure your feedback. <3
> 
> And for the moment: I hope you have a skate-tastic week and keep enjoying the beautiful show that is Yuri on Ice. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! I did manage to update this fic before episode 6! *victory dance* (pun not intended)
> 
> So yeah, as always, this is unbeta'ed, raw, probably has some spelling/grammar mistakes that I missed etc etc but yes, I'll be back to fix it all soon.
> 
> Sooo yeah. Hope you enjoy~

It's dark by the time Yuuri and Victor leave Ice Castle Hasetsu, and there are few people out on the streets.

Yuuri pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and scans their surroundings with a few glances. Apart from Victor and him, the road they're taking is empty. They should be safe.

Finally, he takes a deep breath and reaches to his side to capture Victor's hand in his own. Victor tightens his grip around Yuuri's palm and chuckles. "I see."

"Sorry, I know I'm awkward." Yuuri admits with a short, sad laugh. He feels like voicing his thoughts will lighten up the mood, or at least inform Victor that he's aware of his shortcomings, but all it does is make him feel silly.

"I don't think you're awkward." Victor insists with a carefree smile, intertwining their fingers as they walk. "There's no bad way to hold someone's hand. And this, I must say, was rather smooth of you."

"Thanks." Yuuri chuckles. He had held hands with people before, mostly when he was a kid and once or twice with a girl, though he was too innocent to understand the meaning of the gesture at the time. Feeling Victor's hand in his own, he thinks he understands now.

Victor's hand is warm, a little larger than his own, his slim fingers slightly longer, immaculate nails barely grazing his skin. It's all so different to the other times he had held hands with someone. It feels _good_ , but not the same way a kiss does. Yuuri can't quite find the words to describe it, but he thinks that where a kiss is a continuous journey up and beyond, the prologue and road to a climax, holding hands is a constant, but a positive one. A straight line on a graph, but one above the zero line, progressing with no jumps or falls. A positive invariable.

It feels right. It doesn't make his heart race the way kissing or leaning close to Victor does, but it's not dull either. It feels natural, as though his hand belongs in Victor's, as though Victor's hand was made to fit into his. He smiles lightly, feeling the warmth in his cheeks, aware that his silent explanations to himself must be cheesy, but enjoying them nonetheless. It's all so pleasant. He feels like putting a name on it and understanding his feelings makes him appreciate the moment. He truly wants to enjoy it to the fullest.

He glances up at Victor only to notice that he too has a small smile spread on his lips, which widens when he catches Yuuri's gaze. Yuuri only wants to take it all in, feel the fleeting instant, burn it into his mind. He stops without warning and places his other hand on Victor's shoulder.

Victor only blinks in surprise, the smile unwavering on his lips as Yuuri leans close and climbs his toes before leaving a warm, lingering kiss on his lips. Yuuri only now takes the time to realize that the seven-centimeter height difference makes it rather difficult to kiss casually while standing up – something he couldn't have noticed previously, all because in the past instances in which they kissed, they were both either sitting or lying down.

The kiss is a short one, merely lasting enough to press their lips together, enjoy the sensation and pull away. Victor smiles even when Yuuri's lips are gone from his and the younger skater is looking up at him in something between fondness and disbelief.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Victor wonders. "Because you're doing much better than I anticipated."

"Oh, no, I-" Yuuri brings a hand to his mouth, his eyes widening as though he's only now realizing what he actually did. "I'm sorry, was that too random? I just thought that I'd like to kiss you right now and I did. I guess that's weird."

"No, don't apologize." Victor insists. "That was great. Romantic. I like romantic. I thought you were going to be really shy about all this but you're actually letting your confidence show and I like that. You're doing really well, Yuuri. I love it."

"Oh." Yuuri smiles, feeling a flush spill on his cheeks as he squeezes Victor's hand and returns to walking. "Thanks."

Yuuri's also quite surprised of how daring he's being, but he also knows that he wants to make the most out of the limited time they have as a couple. In any other situation, he would probably rely on Victor to make the advancements, but now, with just a little over five days left and with Victor's encouraging him to do whatever he's comfortable with, Yuuri doesn't want to make excuses or hide away in his doubts. A week will be over before either of them can notice and Yuuri doesn't want to have any regrets.

They walk in silence, lost in their own thoughts as they slowly cross the bridge leading to the Yu-topia Hot Springs, walking hand in hand. For a moment Yuuri wonders whether or not he should strike up a conversation, but looking up at Victor, he sees the man smile in response to his gaze and Yuuri replies with the same. He feels that they don't need any words to understand one another. He hopes the moment will last.

Before long, Yuuri spots a woman riding a bicycle coming from the opposite direction and immediately lets go of Victor's hand. Only when she disappears into the darkness behind them does Yuuri pick up his partner's hand once more.

"What's that about?" Victor asks casually, not upset or stirred, only curious.

"No, uh, I just…" Yuuri worried that this moment would have to come eventually. "I don't want anyone to see. I'm not ashamed of you, Victor, but I don't think we should let anyone know. Especially not when there are so many rumors on the internet. And if this will last only a week then that's even more reason to hide it, I mean…"

"It's alright. I'm not mad." Victor nods, squeezing his hand. "I understand. I think you're right, actually. I wasn't thinking about it. My bad."

"No, it's fine." Yuuri shakes his head. "Maybe I'm too cautious…"

"You're perfectly fine, Yuuri." Victor insists, turning his eyes to him and flashing a warm smile. "Thanks for thinking about it. I appreciate it."

"Thanks for appreciating it." Yuuri pronounces and laughs, only now realizing how silly it sounds. Victor joins in and they make their way home, holding hands, smiling, making the most out of day two.

* * *

Once they're back in the Katsuki family inn, Yuuri almost immediately makes his way to the hot spring, reluctantly tossing his clothes off in the changing room. Passing through a mandatory shower he can feel the exhaustion from the day's training finally catch up to him, his body heavy and slow as he washes the sweat off. Then finally, at long last he can enter the hot embrace of the water and it is nothing short of bliss.

He leans on the edge of the small pool, folds his arms, and rests his head on them, meanwhile closing his eyes. There's just something about the hot springs that always puts his mind and body at ease. He barely even notices the splash of water beside him until he hears a familiar voice: "Don't fall asleep, Yuuri."

He feels Victor gently run his fingers up his arm, and cracks his eyes open. "I'm not sleeping, don't worry."

"It's my job as your coach _and_ your boyfriend to worry." Yuuri can hear the smile in Victor's words, can feel his presence right beside him. "Can I have a kiss?"

Yuuri blinks, finds Victor with his tired eyes, and smiles. Slowly, he lifts his head and presses a sweet peck to the older skater's lips. "You can have all of my kisses." Yuuri whispers, his eyes half-lidded.

And then the reality of what he had said hits him. Yuuri winces and groans in displeasure. "God, that sounded so dumb."

Victor only chuckles. "I love it when you say something on impulse and it takes you a moment to realize what you actually said." He admits. "It's cute."

The word makes Yuuri feel warm on the inside, a feeling different to the one offered by the hot spring. He genuinely enjoys it. "I'm glad you think so."

There's a pause before Victor changes the topic: "So, tell me, Yuuri, do you think the practice was too intense today? I think we might have overdone it."

"I'm tired, but I'm fine otherwise." Yuuri shrugs with a sigh, remembering of the numbness in his body.

"Alright, let's take it easier tomorrow." Victor decides firmly. "Knowing when to rest is an important part of training."

"Sounds good to me." Yuuri agrees because he's been in the sport long enough to know that Victor is right and there's no point in overworking himself. He tilts his neck and hears it pop. "Ouch."

"What do you say for a back massage, Yuuri?" Victor offers with an excited grin.

"Would I be giving or receiving it?" Yuuri wonders, squinting with suspicion.

"Receiving, this time." Victor ensures with a chuckle.

"Then yes, please." Yuuri agrees, smiling.

In an instant, he can feel Victor's palms on his back, his thumbs pressing soft circles on both sides of his spine. Yuuri doesn't know where his coach had learned it, but Victor certainly knows what he's doing and the tension in Yuuri's back gives way to relaxation under the man's influence.

"I'll also give you a massage one day." Yuuri promises. "Don't want to remain indebted."

"I'll remind you of that when I want one, then." Victor hums, kneading the flesh of Yuuri's back.

"Alright." The younger skater agrees, closing his eyes and focusing on his partner's skilled hands. After a moment, a question floats up in his mind. "Victor, can I ask you something? What do you like about me?"

Only after pronouncing it does he realize how blunt it is and wants to apologize and assure that he doesn't need an answer, that he's only curious about it, but Victor replies faster than he can fully process what he wants to say. "I like lots of things about you."

Yuuri swallows. He's suddenly afraid to ask but he also really wants to know. He takes a deep breath and pronounces: "What's one thing you like about me?"

"I like how earnest you are." Victor says simply, his hands slipping down to Yuuri's shoulder blades. "Whether it's skating or ballet or losing weight or even dating, everything you do, you do so earnestly. Like you genuinely want to do it and give it your best when it comes down to it. I feel like a lot of people start out being really motivated to do something and then it all just falls apart, they get lazy, or quit or never achieve anything. You're not like that. I think being earnest is quite rare these days. So, I like that, and I respect it."

Yuuri expected to hear something about his looks or his skating and he's dumb-founded at Victor's response. It's not something people usually notice and it's not something Yuuri thinks about a lot. It's just a thing he is, something he simply does. But Victor notices. And Victor likes an intrinsic part of him, and it's what he mentions first as though it should be obvious. Yuuri closes his eyes and struggles to wipe the huge grin from his face. He's not sure whether he's ever felt so appreciated. He has no idea how to respond to that.

"I-I also think you're earnest." He finally stammers and turns around to face Victor and feels incredibly stupid, but keeps going because he has a point. "Like, your coaching for example. You've never coached anyone before but I think you're doing a really great job and I appreciate how hard you're trying. I've had a number of coaches before and I would say that they were all good, but you have your own style and attitude and really, you're like a breath of fresh air. I liked coach Celestino but he never even tried to understand me the way you do. I mean, he was kind and all, but you can't even compare that. I think it takes a lot of effort to do that for someone and I'm just… really happy that you bother."

"Wow." Victor exhales habitually, briefly biting his lower lip before a genuine smile illuminates his features. Yuuri's quite certain he can see tears in his eyes. "I already thought I was doing well, but hearing it from you somehow… makes me really happy."

"That makes both of us, then." Yuuri chuckles, falling into Victor's arms and embracing him tightly. Victor holds him with an equal amount of strength and both remain reluctant to let go. Neither of them bothers to notice that they're naked, that what they're doing may look inappropriate because it feels just right and they're doing nothing but showing their appreciation for one another with a hug. It's what they've always done, what they will probably always do. The setting is irrelevant.

"Yuuri." Victor finally whispers and presses a kiss to his cheek. "We should leave soon."

Yuuri knows, he's taken baths in the hot springs since he was a child and he's aware that staying too long is unhealthy. It's just so hard to let go when everything else is perfect.

"Yeah." He finally sighs and pulls away enough to look at Victor's face. "Thanks for the massage."

"My payment?" Victor smiles nonchalantly and points to his cheek.

Yuuri smirks and leaves a gentle kiss on his lips. "Paid and tipped."

"Goddamn, when did you get so smooth." Victor laughs and replies with a kiss on the younger skater's cheek.

"I learn from the best." Yuuri throws Victor a proud glance, alike the one from his _Eros_ performance before breaking into giggles and shaking his head. "Come on, let's go."

He takes Victor's palm in one hand, picks up his towel with the other and stands up. Only then does Yuuri notice the boy about Yurio's age watching them through the glass door to the showers, his expression a mix of fascination and shock.

"Victor," Yuuri whispers and motions his head to the kid, who now quickly scuttles away, slipping on the wet tiles in his escape. "Do you think he saw us?"

"Probably." Victor sighs, his smile gone. "But I don't think we have to worry about him telling anyone."

"You think so?" Yuuri isn't so certain.

"Yeah," Victor nods. "He's at that age when he'd rather die than admit that he was watching two guys making out in a hot spring."

"Fair point." Yuuri agrees.

The momentary fear soon dissipates and they leave the spring in good spirits.

* * *

Later that evening they're sitting on the same side of the table in the living room after dinner, non-committally discussing the usual topics.

Yuuri watches Victor's palm resting on the table for a longer while before finally reaching out, and holding it in his own, gently interlacing their fingers.

"Victor," he beings quietly, scooting over so that their shoulders touch. "Thank you for today."

"You don't have to thank me." Victor shakes his head with a light smile. "Besides, we still have a few days left."

"I know." Yuuri squeezes his hand. "I know, but… I was really happy today and I want you to know that."

"Yuuri." Victor pronounces his name (and it's in that sweet tone that Yuuri loves so much) with a fond smile and leans close so that his cheek is pressed against Yuuri's. "Thank you for telling me. I'm glad."

Yuuri closes his eyes, smiling and shifts his head so that Victor's lips lay on his cheek. It's the simplest thing, yet it brings him peace. Feeling that the older skater won't pull away anytime soon, he relaxes and focuses on taking in the pleasant closeness.

Not even two minutes pass before the door to the living room slides open and it's none other than Mari, standing right across from them, seeing them hold hands, seeing _them_. She only smirks and shakes her head: "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"Mari-neechan!" Yuuri exclaims in shock. "Can't you knock?"

"I ain't barging into your room; you're sitting in public space." She scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, brother dear, I'm not here to invade on your bonding. It's your turn to take out the trash. So go before you forget."

"Fine." Yuuri sighs, letting go of Victor and standing up.

"What's wrong?" Victor asks, visibly confused. Yuuri sometimes has to remember that Victor doesn't understand Japanese and thus can't understand what they're saying.

"Nothing. I'll just take out the trash and be right back, alright?" Yuuri assures, heading over to the door.

"It's not very nice to refer to your sister as 'trash', Yuuri." Victor scolds, sending him a wink and a smile.

Yuuri laughs. "Oh, shush."

When he finally gets to the corridor and slides the door closed behind him, Mari blocks his path and gives him a stern look before speaking. "Look, Yuuri, it's none of my business what you're doing with your life and who you're going out with, but as an older sister it's my duty to remind you to use protection, ya hear me?"

"Mari, what the hell?!" Yuuri practically squeaks, his face turning red without missing a beat.

"I mean it, Yuuri." She glares at him. "I'm the one changing the sheets in Victor's room and I'm the one responsible for the laundry – I do not want to see any signs of unintended usage, alright?"

"God, just stop talking already." Yuuri covers his face with his hands, his glasses sliding to his forehead. "I'm not even thinking about that yet."

"Well, I am." Mari insists. "I figured the earlier, the better."

"Jeez, fine, I'll keep it in mind, okay?" Yuuri finally agrees, shaking his head, trying to calm himself from the sudden mention of the usually unmentionable. "…Are we that obvious?"

"Pretty obvious to me." Mari shrugs. "The last two days or so especially. I mean, good on you, I'm happy for you, really, I can tell that you're really into each other, and it's even sorta sweet. But yeah, I don't wanna clean up after you, got it?"

"Yes." Yuuri exhales, dejected. Somehow the fact that even his detached older sister can see their connection doesn't please him. It doesn't bode well on the whole issue of 'not telling anyone'. It doesn't matter if they tell someone or not if people can tell without even trying.

Yuuri takes out the trash reluctantly, his mind filled with somber thoughts. However, returning to the living room, seeing Victor and his gentle smile, he replies with the same gesture and immediately feels better. When they're alone, he feels that the rest of the world doesn't matter. No one can see them and they are free to do as they please. They hold hands and kiss and say the silliest things they can come up with. It's something the outside world will never see. And Yuuri is convinced that they're safe. If there is one time when they're safe, it's when they're alone. So Yuuri stops worrying. He doesn't mind that Mari knows. She's family, she's alright. She's somewhat supportive of everything, and that's more than Yuuri could ask for. So Yuuri relaxes and enjoys the evening. He has only five days left to enjoys this. He won't let his doubts get in the way of his happiness, not anymore.

Victor and Yuuri kiss good-night and head to their respective bedrooms. Yuuri already has a plan for day three. He hopes Victor will like it.

* * *

"Victor," Yuuri jogs up to his coach as they pass over the bridge. "Do you mind if we don't come home immediately after practice today? There's a place I want to visit."

"I'll go wherever you wish to take me." Victor replies with a smile.

Yuuri nods, hoping that his humble choice will be enough to please his partner.

* * *

The practice session passes quickly with many breaks for water and conversation (and some low-key kissing). They take it easier as promised, and Yuuri feels that slowing down sometimes actually helps him concentrate and improve his results. Sometimes it's about the small things that get lost in the fervor of intense training. Both Yuuri and Victor want to focus on the beating of butterfly wings that may strengthen the wind in the long run. It's a pleasant session all in all, and Yuuri leaves feeling like he's improved, like he's finally achieving something. He learned a lot under coach Celestino but he would be lying to himself if he said that training under his eye ever made him feel like _this_.

"So, where are we going?" Victor flashes an excited grin as they leave Ice Castle Hasetsu.

"Nagahama ramen." Yuuri pronounces before he can stop himself and immediately feels like a huge idiot. It was meant to be a surprise. He feels like an ultimate failure of a boyfriend. He covers his face with his palms and crouches down on the ground. "But I wasn't meant to tell you. Goddamn, I messed up."

"Hey, it's alright." Victor sits down on the road beside him and gently strokes down his back. "I was just feeling like eating some ramen. Yuuri, it's okay. I'm happy."

"Yeah, but now it's not a surprise." Yuuri sniffles, still feeling sorry for himself. He wanted to do something special, not just a casual walk over to the local ramen stall. With the element of surprise now gone, it all seems pointless.

"Does it have to be a surprise? I love ramen. We don't have much of it in Saint Petersburg, you know?" Victor speaks softly, looking for the right words to reassure the younger skater. "I'm just happy you decided to take me out. And you know, I like knowing where we go beforehand."

"Do you really?" Yuuri finally turns his eyes to Victor and sees him bracing that kind smile.

"That's why I asked in the first place." He insists. "That way I can plan what I want to eat. Would you recommend any particular ramen? I've only tried two or three different types so far."

"Yeah, they actually have a lot of good stuff that's not on the menu. You have to be friends with the owner to order them." Yuuri corrects his glasses and takes a deep breath. "Should I describe them to you?"

"Yes, that sounds great!" Victor nods. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, let's go before it gets crowded." Yuuri agrees and stands up. He glances at his partner as he gets to his feet. "And thanks."

"For what?" Victor tilts his head, uncertain.

"For putting up with me." Yuuri explains with a sad smile. "Many people think it's a turn-off."

"You couldn't turn me off even if you tried." Victor chuckles and Yuuri cups his cheeks and steals a kiss before he can even finish laughing.

"You're a blessing, Victor." Yuuri smiles. "You really are."

"You're too kind, Yuuri." An all but flustered smile passes through his lips and Yuuri think he can see a small blush on his cheeks. It's absolutely charming and Yuuri hopes that it's not just an optical illusion.

"I could say the same thing about you." Yuuri shakes his head and begins walking down the road, his bright eyes staying on Victor.

"Guess we're a perfect match then." The older skater shrugs with a grin and follows Yuuri.

Yuuri hopes that they really are.

* * *

"Ah, it looks amazing!" Victor fawns over the bowl, his mouth wide open, immediately drawing his phone from his pocket. He snaps a few photos from a few different angles and Yuuri can't help smiling at his enthusiasm. "Think it's a good shot?"

"Yeah." Yuuri leans over the screen and nods. With a few taps Victor returns to the camera app.

"Yuuri, can we take a picture together?" Victor pleads with an excited grin and Yuuri is happy to comply.

Victor wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him close, at the same time extending his arm with his phone so that the meal will also fit into the frame. "Ready?" Victor asks.

"Yeah." Yuuri smiles, doing his best despite knowing that his posed photos always end up looking awkward or forced. Victor takes a few pictures in quick succession and finally lowers his phone.

"Ah, you look great!" Victor raves, zooming in on the picture and showing Yuuri his face. He's lightly flushed and his smile somehow seems too big.

"You think so?" He winces.

"Of course!" Victor insists with a grin. "You're naturally very good-looking so you usually end up looking great."

"Wow, thanks." Yuuri can feel the warmth rising to his cheeks in the cool evening air, but doesn't bother stopping himself from smiling. He enjoys being called 'cute' but _naturally good-looking_ brings an entirely different dimension of pleasant heat to his chest. He used to be so rarely complimented that he almost forgot how good it feels. "But don't upload it anywhere, alright?"

"I won't. I'll keep it to myself." Victor assures gently and finally pockets his phone. "Now, it's time to _itadakimasu_!"

Yuuri can't help the chuckle pressing at his lips upon hearing Victor's Japanese. He finds that his effort at blending into the culture is sweet.

"God, it's delicious." He hums blissfully after swallowing a portion of the noodles. "Thank you for showing me the secret menu, Yuuri, it's really something else!"

"Glad you like it." Yuuri nods, pleased with his choice of food after all.

"Are you sure you don't want to order anything though?" Victor worries, glancing over at Yuuri's cup of cold green tea.

"I think I should limit carbohydrates in my diet." Yuuri shrugs with a sigh. "It's for the best, considering my metabolism and all…"

"Oh come now, some ramen once in a while won't hurt you." Victor rolls his eyes. "I agree that eating it every day would be a terrible choice, but a little bit on a special occasion should be perfectly fine."

"Well… Maybe just a bit then." Yuuri licks his lips because he's also hungered for some ramen for a while now, but held back due to his dietary regimen.

"Alright, Yuuri, open your mouth." Victor coos, twisting some noodles on his chopsticks and holding out his hand to catch the dripping broth. Yuuri only smiles, complies and allows his partner to feed him, slurping up the noodles once they're in his mouth.

"It really is great." He admits, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. He looks up at the owner of the ramen stall, wanting to order a bowl himself and only then notices that a few of the other customers are staring at him. They're middle-aged men, most likely having dinner on their way home from work, and for just a moment, two or three of them are watching him like he's an exotic animal, something foreign and strange. He immediately loses his appetite. "But I'm good for tonight. Maybe some other day."

"If you say so." Victor shrugs with a frown and returns to eating his portion.

For the rest of the meal, Yuuri purposefully sits farther away from Victor, doesn't look him in the eyes, keeps his hands balled into fists in his lap, and hopes that no one can see the blush on his face or hear the loud, quick beating of his heart. He clenches his teeth, only nodding when Victor speaks. It's just like it was at the beginning, just like it was merely a few days ago. But he's not embarrassed because Victor's there or because he's so close to his coach, but because there are other people around them. Other people with their own, provincial minds and own, limited thoughts and Yuuri doesn't want to begin thinking what they might be. He feels as though their eyes are constantly on him, even when they finish their meals and walk away. He simply can't calm down. Victor only notices when he sees his hands shaking as he reaches for his glass of green tea.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" he asks softly, turning to him.

Yuuri only shakes his head. "I'm fine. How's your beer?" he forces a smile.

Victor lifts the half-full glass to his lips and downs it in one go. He pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, finds the exact amount of money he needs and leaves the bills on the table before swiftly hopping off the tall stool. "Good. Let's go home."

Yuuri is both relieved and disappointed. He's glad that Victor noticed his discomfort, but he also hates to cut the pleasant night short.

"Yuuri, it's okay." Victor encourages. "Let's go. I had fun tonight, we can go now."

"Okay." Yuuri finally agrees, swallows and follows Victor as they head down the street.

Victor is keeping his distance. He's by Yuuri's side, but walking about a meter away. Yuuri's happy that he's respectful of his anxiety, but the distance slowly begins to feel lonely.

"I'm sorry, Victor." He finally pronounces.

"No, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." The older skater stops to look Yuuri in the eyes and he can tell that he means it. "I'm sorry for not noticing sooner that you were uncomfortable."

"It's not your fault." Yuuri shrugs. "I just… maybe going out in public is not for me? I mean, I enjoyed being there with you, but I felt like everyone was watching me and I had to think twice about every single movement. Like I had to control myself at all times. And we couldn't even hold hands, not to mention kissing or anything else. I felt too awkward to say anything too. It was nice to have a meal together and I'm really glad you enjoyed it, but… I just wish we had more privacy."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean." Victor nods. "We don't have to go out anywhere if you don't want to; I'm happy just spending time with you. So tell me, would you like to stay at home for the next few days?"

Yuuri wants to deny, say that if Victor wants to go out then he will gladly join him, even if it's stressful or otherwise difficult, but he also wants to stay true to himself. He feels like Victor would be able to tell his true feelings too, assumes that he probably wouldn't even enjoy being out if he knew Yuuri was unhappy. He takes a deeper breath. "Yeah. If we could just stay at home and do what we did these past few evenings, then that would be great."

"Alright. We'll stay at home then." Victor offers him a warm smile. "So you don't have to worry anymore. It'll be okay."

Yuuri nods and finally steps closer. He opens his arms lightly and seeks permission in Victor's eyes. Receiving it, he wraps his arms around him and rests his chin on his shoulder. "Let's go home, Victor." He whispers.

"Yeah." Victor hums softly in response, holding his partner close. "Let's go home, Yuuri."

* * *

Once they're back in the inn, it takes Yuuri a moment to shake off the negative feelings, but once he does, Victor and him return to the living room where they can once more delve into their closeness.

They're watching TV now, Yuuri sitting between Victor's legs and leaning back, the latter pressing his chest to Yuuri's back, his head supported by the younger's shoulder. Yuuri translates parts of the variety program, and at some points they both find themselves laughing. Neither of them are paying much attention to the actual show, however, their focus turning once and again to their lips, as Yuuri turns his head, prompting them to exchange countless kisses.

Yuuri feels Victor's arms resting on his stomach and covers them with his own, feeling their warmth, holding them and pressing them closer to his body all at once.

 _This_ is true bliss, he thinks. Being together without having to worry about anything, simply enjoying each other's presence and touch. He wouldn't trade this even for the best ramen Nagahama could offer.

It just so happens that his peace is once more disturbed by the door opening without warning. It just so happens that it's his sister who yet again invades on their private time.

"Psst, Yuuri." She stage whispers across the room as though they have to worry about being overheard. "Come here."

"Not now." Yuuri groans, burying himself deeper in Victor's embrace.

"Yes, now." She growls. "It'll be two minutes, just come here."

"Mari-neechan…" Yuuri whines, but finally gets to his feet and follows his sister out of the room. "What is it that you need now?"

"Don't look at me, look straight ahead." She orders and steps out of his field of vision.

Yuuri rolls his eyes and listens, only because he really wants to be done with this already. He feels something cubical and wrapped in plastic being pushed into his hand and he grasps it tightly. "Can I look at it, at least?"

"Yeah." Mari agrees. "You're meant to look at it, I just didn't know how to give it to you without making it awkward."

Yuuri raises his hand and sees an unopened package of condoms. "Did you just…?"

"I figured I'd contribute to your sexual health and my sanity all at once. They're a gift, okay?" She explains, her expression serious, nothing to suggest that she's joking. "Do with them what you will."

"I don't even know where to begin." He shakes his head, his face red, as he pockets the package in his sweatpants. "Like, could you maybe let _me_ worry about some things? I'm an adult, I know how to take care of myself."

"I just wanted to help, alright?" she replies defensively. "My job as the caring older sister is done here so I can rest easy now. From this point on I can only count on your maturity. See ya."

Mari walks away, hands in pockets and Yuuri remains in the corridor with his mouth open and his arms spread in a gesture meaning 'what the actual fuck, neechan'.

He makes a quick jog to his room to leave the condoms on his desk. He doesn't actually own any so the gift is a practical one, but that doesn't change his opinion that they are _not_ something that should be given to a young man by their older sister.

He finally returns to the living room and back into Victor's arms. "What was that about?"

"Nothing really." Yuuri shrugs, pressing a kiss to the corner of Victor's mouth. "Just my sister's obsessive thoughts on semen and the like."

"Should I even ask?" Victor chuckles.

"I wouldn't know how to answer anyway." Yuuri shakes his head with a tired smile.

Day three comes to its slow, peaceful end.

Yuuri has no plans for day four.

He's looking forward to it regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny how I originally thought this could be a one-shot. :') There's just so much to write about!
> 
> Which brings me to wonder when I'll update/finish this fic next because I think at this point it's unreasonable to think that I'll manage before episode 6 *sad violin plays in the background*. Which is fine, I think, but in the final chapter I'd like to discuss something sorta big and I just have to hope that the anime doesn't sink my headcanon yet.
> 
> Anyway, that's about all the notes I have for you this time around~ Thank you for reading, and just like before, your feedback means everythingggg to me so if you could leave me a comment with your thoughts and feels on the story, that would make me very happy. :D
> 
> And for now: I hope you have a skate-tastic week and keep enjoying the beautiful show that is Yuri on Ice. ^^ (NEW EPISODE TOMORROW YESSS)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this story before episode 7, and as you can see, that went great. I was gonna be disappointed in myself and then I realized that this chapter is 15 thousand words long, and yeah, no surprise that I didn't get it up on time. :P
> 
> Anywayyy, fair warning: There is some smut in this chapter so if you feel like that might not be for you, watch out.
> 
> As always, this is raw, unbeta'ed, probably has some spelling/grammar mistakes that I missed etc etc you know the drill, I'll do my best to fix it soon.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this conclusion. <3

Before Yuuri can even properly register it, it's the evening of day four.

Jogging with Victor, practice with Victor, bathing with Victor; somehow it all flies by before Yuuri can even properly appreciate it.

It's always like that, he thinks. One gets used to the comforts in one's life. And it's so easy to get used to Victor. Even though it took him over two weeks to originally get accustomed with the fact that Victor had become his coach and lived with him and was always _right there,_ it's all so much easier now that he's become his boyfriend.

Victor is generous. He's patient. Always waiting for Yuuri to make the first move. Accepting all of his requests for kisses and hugs and everything in between with a smile, reciprocating with his own affection, giving Yuuri everything he wants and more. It's so easy to get used to it all.

But Yuuri refuses to let the time just pass them by. Excluding the evening, they have only three days left. Yuuri doesn't want to be swept away by the tide of habits and routines, doesn't want to get used to something that may very well be gone so soon.

He _will_ make these seven short days count. He will make each day memorable in some way.

"Hey, I was wondering," Yuuri begins, his arm around Victor's waist as they cuddle on the living room floor. "C-Could I touch your hair?"

It's a weird question and he's well aware of it, but he's been tempted to touch it for _years_ now and for once it's actually _possible_.

"Yeah, of course." Victor chuckles, closing his eyes and throwing his head back to give the hair more volume.

"Can I really?" Yuuri asks wide-eyed, his hand already hovering over Victor's head. If he has to be honest with himself, he's been wanting to run his hand through the luscious, long silver hair ever since he was first introduced to the footage of Victor's skating. He still remembers being upset when Victor had cut it, but he soon began adoring the new hairstyle as well. Victor's hair was always an immaculate part of his performances and of the man himself and Yuuri would have never dreamed that one day he would be able to actually _touch_ it. He may have had brushed his hand against it in the fervor of kissing during the past few days but he never properly _felt_ it. It's somewhat of a historical moment for him.

"Yeah, go ahead." Victor nods with a smile.

Yuuri reaches out with bright eyes and an open mouth and allows his fingers to run through Victor's bangs and further, smoothly down the back of his head. "Amazing." He whispers to himself, awed by the softness and thickness of the strands.

"Thanks." Victor grins. "I do quite like my hair."

"As you should." Yuuri agrees, pressing his lips to the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. It smells like Victor – sweet and gentle and absolutely irresistible. Yuuri is rubbing his cheek against the trimmed part on the side of his head when he hears Victor exhale a short laugh. And suddenly he's hyperaware of what he's doing.

"I'm sorry, I'm being weird." He draws back immediately, his gaze falling to the ground in immediate shame.

"No, not at all." Victor insists, shaking his head. "It's really cute."

"Isn't it sort of creepy?" Yuuri tilts his head and flashes a sad smile.

"No, I love it." Victor smiles and gently lays his hand on Yuuri's. "You used to be afraid of as much as standing close to me and now you feel comfortable enough to play with my hair. It's really sweet, Yuuri."

A smile slowly grows on Yuuri's lips as he shifts his hand to hold Victor's. "I'm happy you think so."

Victor softly strokes down Yuuri's knuckles with his thumb before leaning close and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Can I touch yours, too?"

It takes Yuuri a moment to realize that he's talking about his hair. He nods and removes his glasses. "Yeah."

Victor lightly runs his fingers up the vertebrae in his neck before sinking them into the short, neatly cut hair at the back of Yuuri's head. The younger skater leans into the touch, relishing the way Victor's fingertips graze the skin of his scalp. As he moves his hand higher up his head, his finger catches in a small tangle. "Ow." Yuuri flinches.

"Ah, sorry." Victor apologizes and stills his hand.

"It's alright." Yuuri smiles, his eyes suddenly meeting his partner's warm gaze.

Victor leans closer. "Can we kiss?"

"Yeah." Yuuri exhales and revels in the way Victor's lips soon gently crash into his own. Victor never takes more than Yuuri can give, always gives him a chance to set the pace of the kiss. It's slow this time, but not tired or lazy. It's as though they're taking their time to appreciate the smallest stimulus rising from the warmth of their mouths, from touching one another's lips, from those blessed little instances when they feel the other's tongue run over their lips.

Yuuri can feel Victor's thumb gently stroking a small tuft of hair at the back of his head through the kiss and soon reaches out to cup Victor's cheek, softly, carefully. Ever so slowly he allows his hand to slide up the side of his face, then finally reaches his bangs and pushes his fingers through the soft hair, pulling it back, feeling it flow between his digits. It's the simplest thing yet it makes Yuuri feel like Victor is _his_ , even if it's only for a few more days.

Victor releases a brief moan against his lips and Yuuri realizes that he got lost in the moment and pulled his hair too hard. "Sorry." They younger skater breathes against his lips.

"It's okay." Yuuri can feel the smile in his partner's response as they immediately restart the kiss. They both end up smiling soon enough, which makes any deeper kiss impossible, so they settle for sweet little pecks that create that familiar smooching noise that only makes them chuckle.

But Yuuri is happy.

Playing with Victor's hair is really the smallest, most irrelevant thing he could do but he's satisfied.

He feels like he's made day four count.

That's all that matters to him.

* * *

Returning to his room, hoping only to change into his pajamas and go to sleep, Yuuri is surprised to find something laying on his bed; a gift, of sorts.

Of all things, it just has to be a small plastic bottle of water-based lubricant.

There is a note attached. 'Just in case.' It reads, in those all-too familiar characters that he's seen on so many shopping lists in his life.

Yuuri only sighs, runs his hands down his face and walks out to the corridor to groan loud and clear: "Mari-neechan, for the love of God…"

"What?" she peeks out of her room. "Didn't you read the note?"

"I did, but-" Yuuri rolls his eyes but doesn't get to finish.

"No 'but's. I left it there on purpose so that we wouldn't have to have this awkward conversation in the first place." Mari explains, crossing her arms on her chest.

"We wouldn't be having this awkward conversation in the first place if you didn't give me questionable gifts." Yuuri sighs. "I would really appreciate if you could stop meddling with my sex life."

"I'm not even doing anything." She shrugs defensively. "Like I said, don't use them if you don't want to. Throw them away, for all I care. I just thought you'd appreciate them, is all."

"It's just weird, you know?" Yuuri winces. "Realizing that my sister thinks about me having sex and all."

"Ew, no way." Mari cringes. "I don't _think_ about it; I just know that it'll happen eventually. I'm trying to be considerate and support you, alright? Even if it's weird."

"I guess that's fine then." Yuuri finally admits, absentmindedly picking at the collar of his sweatshirt, watching the floorboards. "I appreciate your efforts at getting me laid."

"Alright, are you done yet?" Mari lifts her eyebrows. "The longer we talk about it the weirder this is getting."

"I'm done." Yuuri puts his hands up defensively. "I hope you're done with your gifts too?"

"If this is the gratitude I get, then yeah, absolutely done." She nods with an annoyed smirk.

"Yeah, sorry, too early for gratitude." Yuuri shrugs with a nervous smile.

"Fine. You'll thank me later." Mari promises and disappears back into her room, closing the door behind her.

Yuuri thinks she's probably right and immediately vows to never tell her about it.

* * *

Day five passes well, pleasantly (and to be fair, Yuuri considers all the days since Victor agreed to date him to have been pleasant), even if a little too quickly.

Time flies when you're having fun, Yuuri hears the phrase echo in his mind and briefly shakes his head. He doesn't want to think about the fact that in just a little over two days all of this will be over. At the same time, he believes that his current happiness can't last. All that he knows for certain is that the week with Victor is his guaranteed chance to experience a relationship he was never previously blessed with having. He appreciates even the smallest things they do.

If only days wouldn't end so quickly.

On the evening of the fifth day, Yuuri grabs Victor's sleeve after dinner and quietly asks: "Can we go to your room tonight?"

Victor blinks in surprise, but a smile lights up his features soon. "Sure."

As they make their way down the corridor, a sudden question dawns on Yuuri.

Once the door is closed behind them, he finally voices it: "Aren't you going to ask why?"

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." Victor simply shrugs and sits down on the bed.

"Victor," Yuuri places his hands on his partner's shoulders, bites his lip briefly and looks him in the eyes with resolve. "I want to kiss."

"Okay, we can kiss." Victor nods with a smile. "Anything else you'd like to do?"

"M-Maybe." Yuuri can feel his face growing warmer, his voice growing less confident as he realizes that his real intentions aren't as pure as he's made them sound. "I mean, yeah, probably. But let's… figure that out as we go."

"Alright." The older skater agrees. "You want to start on the bed, or?"

"Yeah. Bed sounds good." Yuuri nods quickly and climbs the mattress, laying his body down its middle, his head on the pillow. He stretches an arm out to where Victor's sitting on the edge. "Come?" he beckons, somewhat embarrassed.

Victor rolls over swiftly and kneels beside him, his hands hovering over his face. "Glasses?"

Yuuri nods quickly, allowing the man to gently slip them off and place them on the side. Victor soon places his hands on the mattress by both sides of Yuuri's head and smiles at him, his eyes half-lidded. "Is this position okay?" he asks softly.

"Super okay." Yuuri is certain that he's a blushing mess already but having Victor suspended over him like this does things he can't even describe to him.

When Victor throws a leg over Yuuri's hips so that now he's entirely leaning over him, Yuuri could swear he can feel an excited shiver going down his spine. "Still okay?"

"Yeah." Yuuri breathes, lickings his lips. He cups Victor's cheek and gently pulls him close. Closing his eyes, he only whispers: "Kiss me."

And Victor does.

And it's soft and gentle and the exact beginning Yuuri wants.

Victor soon slides a hand under his head and Yuuri replies with placing his palm on Victor's neck, and somehow it feels like they're closer than they've ever been. And they've kissed before, many times before in just the span of those five days, but never quite like _this_.

And it's not even due to the fact that Victor catches and releases his lips with his own a little faster than usual and Yuuri replies with the same harder, sometimes nipping at Victor's lips with his teeth, or the fact that their breathing is heavier, that they allow themselves to release more noises than usual, and not even the fact that their grip on each other is so strong.

It's the bed, Yuuri thinks hazily.

It weakens the inhibitions in the both of them.

And it's so unlike the way they kissed on the ice rink or even in the living room because for once they don't need to _control_ themselves. Yuuri loves the sense of liberty.

"Victor." He moans against his partner's lips, lightly digging his nails into the skin on his neck.

Victor immediately slows his movements and soon lifts his head. "Yeah?" he rasps and Yuuri adores the sound of his voice.

Yuuri tilts his head back, closing his eyes and dragging his fingers down his exposed neck. "Here."

He can hear the smile in Victor's exhale as the man leans in, and soon feels the warmth of his lips on his neck and immediately a shiver passes through his entire body. Yuuri breathes evenly and focuses on the sensation of the kisses Victor leaves on his neck. They tickle a little at first, but as Victor begins to kiss him harder, Yuuri feels the pleasure slowly pooling in his stomach. He distinctly feels the moment Victor begins using his tongue, wet and warm, leaving a trail of saliva which gives a lewd quality to the sound when Victor starts sucking on the flesh of his neck. Yuuri releases a helpless moan before biting down on his lip, trying to contain the sounds in the back of his throat. He digs his fingers into the fabric of the sheets, clenching his teeth, giving in to the sensation overwhelming his body.

He soon feels Victor lightly biting his skin and he gasps. "Wait, wait." Yuuri manages to pronounce and his partner lifts his head in an instant. "No teeth. I can't have marks…"

"Okay. I won't leave any marks." Victor agrees softly and presses a kiss to his temple. "You can relax."

And Yuuri does, although it's difficult to notice with the large flush on his face and his uneven breathing. He lifts his hand to stroke the back of his partner's head, prompting him to return to his previous task. Victor doesn't bite him again. He presses his lips into the area under Yuuri's ear and sucks at the spot gently, carefully. Yuuri has to stop himself from writhing at how _good_ it feels, but he lets his voice spill ever so slightly - short, quiet whines signifying his clear arousal.

Victor plants kisses down his neck in short intervals and stops only above his collarbone, where he once again offers his special attention. Now Yuuri is actually panting, certainly louder than he would like to, and feeling Victor reach a particularly sensitive spot, he finally arches his back off of the mattress with a brief, muffled whimper.

And with that much, Victor finally feels what had been obvious to Yuuri for a few minutes now. "Yuuri, you're-" he begins, glances at his partner's groin and doesn't get to finish.

"I know." Yuuri admits, covering his eyes with his hand. "I know, I am. But… can you blame me?"

"No, not at all." Victor answers simply and Yuuri dares to look at him. He's baring that kind smile of his. "Does it feel good?"

"…Yeah." He swallows and nods. He feels like Victor should be able to infer that much from his hard-on which sparked the conversation in the first place, but he also wants his partner to know that he does indeed really enjoy their current practice.

"I'm so glad." Victor grins and Yuuri replies with the same because it's suddenly not so embarrassing to have a very obvious erection right in front of his coach. It's an odd feeling, but it's comforting and Yuuri rather likes it. "Would you like me to take care of it?"

And he _really_ does, but he's also hesitant. He bites his lip, sighs and finally pronounces. "Victor, I…" he runs his hand down his own face and shakes his head. "I don't feel ready. Not yet. Maybe not today. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay, Yuuri." Victor assures. "It should be your choice."

"Thank you." He exhales in relief. "Can we still kiss though?"

"Always." Victor smiles and Yuuri pulls him in for a slow, open-mouthed kiss. He's extremely grateful for Victor's consideration of his desires. Yuuri feels that perhaps he is being selfish by asking for so much physical attention yet rejecting the offer of proper sexual interaction, but he also simply wants to enjoy the sensual nature of the moment without turning it into an erotic one. Of course, his body seems to disagree and Yuuri clearly feels his arousal, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have the final word on all matters. He's pleased to know that his partner respects this.

Through the haze of the kiss Yuuri doesn't even notice when Victor moves his hand so that his fingers are now stroking down his neck, causing the younger skater to moan against his lips in pleasure and surprise.

Victor pulls away and hums with a smirk. "I like how sensitive you are." He runs his index finger under Yuuri's jaw.

And _of course_ he is, Yuuri thinks, he's never experienced anything like it. The fact that it's Victor makes it all the more amazing. "To be fair, I also like it." He replies nonchalantly before breaking into a brief chuckle. He still can't see himself being nearly as flirty as Victor, hence the laugh. And he really can't complain about being sensitive to touch even if he feels he should be at least a little embarrassed at how easy it is to rile him up. He somehow finds it difficult to feel ashamed when he's this close with Victor, especially when his partner is so understanding.

His partner. Victor.

Suddenly Yuuri realizes that he shouldn't be always on the receiving side, that maybe Victor also wants to relax and be flooded with kisses and gentle bites.

"Let's switch." He finds Victor's gaze and pronounces the words gently, but with resolve. "I also want to touch you …if you don't mind, that is."

"I was worried you'd never ask." Victor smiles and winks before falling onto the bed right beside Yuuri. The latter sits up and Victor rolls over to lay on his back. He watches Yuuri with a smile as he decides what approach to take. "Hey."

"Hey." Yuuri smiles back, and straddles Victor's hips. "Is this alright?"

"Yeah." Victor nods. "But what now?"

And Yuuri doesn't really know because the 'twenty-three-year-old virgin' thing applies to taking the lead just as much as it does to being more passive in a relationship. Victor notices his confusion and soon suggests: "Maybe I'll take my shirt off?"

"Yeah, let's start there." Yuuri agrees, grabs the hem and helps his partner in pulling the shirt over his head. He's used to seeing Victor's nude body by now, Victor made sure of it as early as their first encounter. But even so, finally seeing his lean figure up close in this setting, finally getting to _touch_ it is more than a little exciting. Yuuri licks his lips and runs his palm up the middle of Victor's chest. It's firm and warm and his skin is as smooth as he imagined. He enjoys even the simple sensation of his skin under his fingertips and soon only gently slides his open palm back and forth over his sternum, appreciating its silky nature.

Victor chuckles, softly covering Yuuri's hand with his own and guiding it to his nipple. "Try here."

Yuuri bites his lip and lightly flicks his index finger at the pink bud, then looks to his partner with a visible question in his eyes. Victor only smiles and nods, encouraging him to continue. Yuuri tries once more and decides to switch to using his thumb, catching a better grip on Victor's breast. He strokes down the nipple a few times, hesitantly, gently and sees Victor close his eyes. "Harder." He exhales. Yuuri complies, adding more force to each strike, and before long he gets to hear his partner's breath growing deeper and gaining pace.

Confident, Yuuri places the thumb of his remaining hand on the other nipple and rubs it in time with the other and soon enough Victor is leaning into his touch, his voice quietly leaking into his breaths. Only a few moments later, he breathes deeper, opens his eyes and sends a pleased smile at Yuuri.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at this." Yuuri smiles awkwardly, shaking his head.

"No, I think you _are_ pretty good." Victor grins. "Get off for a moment."

Yuuri leaves his lap and sits on the side as Victor sits up. The older skater pulls at the waistband of his own pants, peering inside with a smile. "Come and see if you don't believe me."

Yuuri's curiosity proves stronger than his embarrassment and he ends up leaning close, gazing at his partner's genitals. Victor is hard, he notices with surprise. Not fully erect but certainly aroused. It's the first time Yuuri's seeing Victor's privates _like this_ , and he's sure it affects him. He swallows. "Wow."

"See? All thanks to you." Victor smiles, pride all but emanating from his features as he presses a kiss to Yuuri's forehead.

"I'm glad." Yuuri exhales in relief, a smile soon growing on his face. On impulse, he cups Victor's cheek and captures his lips in his own, lingering for a few long seconds, slowly taking the moment in. Once he pulls away, it's only for a few centimeters, only far enough to see Victor's clear image in front of him. He catches his gaze and holds it and Yuuri feels like he could tell Victor how much he loves him, tell him all the things he usually wouldn't be able to say in that one moment. He has no way of knowing how Victor feels, but given his current soft expression, the fond smile in his eyes and his lightly parted lips, Yuuri feels like might just be able to tell him.

"Yuuri." Victor speaks softly, in that very tone that makes Yuuri feel like his name was made to be pronounced by him alone, in the very way that makes him feel so _special_. "Thank you."

"What for?" Yuuri only blinks in surprise.

"For everything." Victor smiles coyly, and lowers his gaze as though he's embarrassed. Yuuri feels like he means more than just this week. "Just want you to know that I'm happy to be here with you."

"So am I." Yuuri firmly agrees, grinning. "I'm overjoyed, really."

"I think that's a good sign." The older skater chuckles, finding Yuuri's hand beside his own and interlacing their fingers. He leans close and Yuuri gently rests his forehead against his, closing his eyes and relaxing. They remain in that position for an indefinite amount of time, simply sitting with their faces pressed together, hands intertwined, listening and feeling their slow, warm breaths.

"It's getting late." Victor sighs and Yuuri can all but hear the reluctance to end the encounter in his voice. "Should we finish here?"

And Yuuri doesn't want to, but he's also aware that if he stays much longer he will end up acting against his better judgement. And they still have over one day. It doesn't end the moment he leaves the room. He doesn't need to act immediately. He can take his time.

He does. "Yeah."

"Okay." Victor agrees, pressing a brief peck to his lips. "Sleep well, Yuuri."

"Sleep well, Victor." Yuuri pronounces sweetly and replies with a longer kiss.

They're both smiling when he pulls away and they don't let go of their hands until Yuuri finally steps off the bed. Standing in the doorway, he waves. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you." Victor waves back until Yuuri disappears behind the door.

And once Yuuri is behind the door he heads back to his own room, locks the door, draws his curtains, lays himself down on his bed and finally, at long last, pushes his fingers under the hem of his pants and pulls them down to his upper thighs. Raising one hand to his neck, he traces the spots where Victor kissed him and replays it all in his head, his other hand travelling down to his groin because he's still hard and this is the one thing he craved from the moment he laid down on Victor's bed. He wastes no time in grabbing his cock and sliding his fist up and down its length, and he can writhe and curl up all he wants now so he doesn't even hold back, closing his eyes tightly and imagining that it's Victor who's touching him, remembering the unique sensation of his lips and his hot breath on his neck and supplying it with the stimulation that he really needs now.

He barely has enough time to pull his shirt out of the way as he comes with a quiet gasp. He lets both of his hands fall, taking slow breaths, allowing the feeling of his climax to linger, thinking of Victor. And perhaps he should feel ashamed the way he did when he got off to his posters way back when, but he doesn't. Perhaps he would, had he not been dating Victor for five days now, had they not kissed, had they not further decreased the distance between them in Victor's bedroom, perhaps he would indeed be ashamed. But they had. And Yuuri feels that with how they are now, this is all but natural. He enjoys the thought that Victor had just done the same – perhaps is doing the same right in that instant – and he can't possibly be ashamed.

As his body cools and he opens his eyes to the sight of his ceiling, he realizes one thing - he's made up his mind by now.

He wants to have sex with Victor.

He wants to _feel_ what it's like to be with him, not just imagine it.

He wants to spend the night of the sixth day – the last night in their official week together – with Victor.

He feels ready now.

If they won't do it now, they might never get another chance. And Yuuri wants to try it more than he wanted anything in recent history. He takes a deep breath and wonders how he should tell Victor about it the next day, wonders if Victor will even be interested, wonders how two guys actually have sex.

He concludes that the answer for at least one of those questions lays on the internet, and if they're actually going to do it then he should research the topic properly.

He reaches for his phone, rubbing his eye with his fingers and notices one peculiarity – he's not wearing glasses. He glances around for them and suddenly remembers where he left them.

He unlocks his phone only to see a small red notification from his messenger app. Tapping on it, he soon learns that it's a message from Victor. Somehow, he feels he knows what to expect, yet he still smiles when he opens it. It's a picture of Victor wearing his glasses and winking and Yuuri thinks he's absolutely gorgeous. He kisses the screen of his phone without even thinking about it and laughs quietly because he knows he's being silly. Blinking a few times, he can just about make out Victor's message:

'Think you forgot something? :) I'll bring them to you in the morning; is that alright?'

'Yes, that's great. Thanks.' Yuuri types back, smiles and feels rather courageous, and so adds: 'You look so good that I'll let you keep them all night.'

':D' Is Victor's only response.

Yuuri hesitates for a moment, but then types in an emoji and presses send. It's the <3\. Nothing less and nothing more.

Victor sends a heart back almost immediately and Yuuri feels almost stupidly happy about it. It's really the smallest things that make him grin and blush the most.

'Goodnight, Yuuri. Don't stay up too late. ;)' a new message reads.

'I won't! Goodnight!' Yuuri replies.

He resolves to do thorough research before bed.

He's mentally ready.

Now only to find out how it all works in practice.

* * *

"Morning, Yuuri." Victor greets him by the front door by gently placing the glasses on his nose.

"Morning, Victor." Yuuri smiles and briefly embraces Victor in his greeting. "Thanks for the glasses."

"Always welcome." Victor winks.

Just this much is enough to make Yuuri feel blessed for yet another morning with his idol turned coach turned boyfriend.

* * *

Yuuri had done his research the previous night, sacrificing part of his sleep but not enough to actually make a difference for his energy levels. He spends the entire jog to Ice Castle Hasetsu thinking about how he should approach the topic and tell Victor about his desires. He wants to do it when they're alone, when it's least likely that anyone will overhear them. He decides to go for it when they enter the ice rink. There should be no one there at this time of day.

And true to his assumption, they're alone. He didn't take much time to consider how much courage it would actually take to say the words out loud, but he's willing to improvise because if there's one thing he doesn't have, it's time.

"Victor." He pronounces his name shyly as he steps on the ice, watching as his coach joins him. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" Victor nods and casually crosses his arms on his chest.

"Nothing, just…" Yuuri shakes his head and skates a circle, finding himself behind Victor. He presses himself to his back and wraps his arms around his waist before the man can turn around. He figures it'll be easier if he doesn't have to face him as he speaks. "I want to tell you something." He's talking softer now.

"I'm all ears." Victor relaxes into the embrace and gently covers Yuuri's hands on his abdomen with his own.

"I… I want to have sex tonight." He whispers and he can hardly believe that the words actually leave his mouth. "I mean, only if you want to. I won't insist if you have any reservations."

"I'd love to." Yuuri can hear the genuine smile in his answer. "Any particular type of sex you'd like?"

The younger skater almost can't believe how nonchalant Victor is being about the topic. But, then again, he _is_ Victor, and it all somehow makes sense. "Like… all the way?" Yuuri whispers hesitantly. He knows what he wants but it's just about terrifying to say it out loud.

"Are you sure? Yuuri, did you think this through?" Victor asks, concerned. "We can try something simpler, less invasive, you know."

"I know." Yuuri sighs. "But I've thought about it and did my research and… that's what I want. Unless you really don't want to, then we can compromise."

"It's not that I don't want to; I'm just worried." He cranes his neck to look at Yuuri who's still hiding behind his back.

"I can understand." Yuuri admits, because he has his own handful of doubts. "But can we try anyway? We can always stop if things go really bad."

"We can." Victor finally agrees. "Did you think about which position you'd like to try?"

"W-Well, bottom, I guess?" Yuuri suggests, flustered. "I mean, I know how it works and I trust you and I want to know how it feels and… God, this is so embarrassing."

Yuuri skates away, covering his face and making a large arch around the rink. Victor follows him with his eyes as he skates in wide circles. "It's alright, you don't have to explain yourself."

"I know." Yuuri sighs and lets his hands drop, his eyes stuck to the ice slipping under his feet. "But you understand, right? I'd like to try that. Unless you're not into that, then I'm sorry for asking."

"No, it's not that. And I do understand." Victor assures and his voice sounds so kind that Yuuri stops and looks up at him. Victor skates over and raises his hands up by Yuuri's head, a silent question in his eyes. Yuuri nods and the older skater cups his cheeks gently. "But it's your first time, isn't it? I want it to be a good experience."

"Yeah." Yuuri admits, gazing into the blue of his eyes, now somewhat stirred with concern. "And it will be good as long as it's with you. I don't really mind what we do exactly, but if you ask me for a preference then yeah, I'd like to give it a shot."

"Okay, Yuuri. We'll try." Victor finally smiles, his features relaxing as he rests his forehead against Yuuri's. "I'll do my best to make it great. I know I may not sound like it, but I'm actually quite excited. I'm really glad you told me."

Yuuri laughs and it's a mix of nerves and relief. He turns his head and presses a soft kiss to Victor's lips. "I'll be looking forward to it then."

"Me, too." Victor admits with a grin before pulling away and skating to the middle of the rink. "But until then, I hope you'll show me a nice quad or two, yes?"

"Of course." Yuuri nods, straightening his back and holding his head high.

It's time to give his full attention to Victor the coach. Victor the lover will have to wait.

* * *

"Should we stop by a convenience store on our way back?" Victor wonders out loud as they leave Ice Castle Hasetsu. "You know, for certain _supplies_ and whatnot."

"N-No, I think we're fine." Yuuri stutters as he remembers his sister's _gifts_.

"Oh, so you were planning this ahead of time?" Victor smirks.

" _Someone_ certainly was." Yuuri whispers to himself.

Clearly, he doesn't whisper quietly enough. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Yuuri shakes his head, hoping that he can shake Mari from his mind before they get to Victor's bed.

* * *

When it gets late and Yuuri is convinced that his entire family is asleep, he finally finds himself making out with Victor on the man's bed, all according to plan. With his back pressed to the mattress, he reciprocates Victor's quick, hot kisses, his arms clinging to his back as his partner kneads the flesh around his hip with one hand. They're still fully clothed, yet Yuuri can already feel the arousal surging through his body. Or rather, the mix of excitement, nerves and arousal, but whatever the specifics may be, he certainly _feels_ it.

He can't help the moan spilling from his lips when Victor slides a knee between his legs.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Victor suddenly pulls away. "Do you want to stop?"

"I'm fine, so no, please don't." Yuuri offers a sheepish smile, cupping his partner's cheek. He's pretty certain that he won't want to stop anytime soon. And then a thought dawns on him and the smile vanishes from his lips. "Unless… Unless you want to stop?"

"No, no, not at all." Victor shakes his head and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Because I've only been thinking about myself all this time, and I never really took the time to ask you how you feel or anything like that…" Yuuri's gaze travels to the wall as he realizes that he never even bothered asking himself whether Victor wants this.

"Yuuri." He pronounces his name and it's in the exact tone he loves, and his eyes meet Victor's once more. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to. And, believe it or not, I _really_ want to. I've spent the past few days wondering whether we would get this far and I'm really happy that you want it, too. So, don't worry about me. I'm only asking because I want to be sure that you're alright with everything. Well, that, and one other thing. Want to know what it is?"

Yuuri nods vigorously.

"You mean a lot to me, Yuuri." Victor confesses, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek to Yuuri's. "So I think that for the first time in a while, I might actually be a bit nervous. And I tend to get cautious so… that's why."

"Victor…" Yuuri exhales, running his hand through his silver hair. "Don't worry. I'll tell you if anything's wrong. You tell me too, alright?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Victor agrees with a smile and leaves a peck on his lips. "So, can we take your shirt off?"

"Yeah." Yuuri smirks in response.

The garment lands on the floor within seconds and Victor wastes no time in planting kisses down Yuuri's neck, one sensitive spot at a time until he reaches his collarbone and then lower, onto his chest.

Placing a finger on Yuuri's nipple, he speaks. "Can I?"

"Yeah." He smiles and lays his head down, closing his eyes. He doesn't quite expect the sheer force of the sensation and gasps in surprise when Victor begins. Sure, he's tried touching his nipples before but it never felt like _this_. He thinks that maybe it's because Victor is carefully rubbing one and sucking on the other that makes it all so effective, or maybe it's just the fact that it's _Victor_ who's performing the whole thing that slowly but surely makes him moan. He covers his mouth with his palm, although it doesn't do much in the department of calming the arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach. When Victor picks up speed and adds a little more force, Yuuri throws his head back and releases an actual whine.

"Wait, wait." He finally gasps, placing his hands on Victor's shoulders. "Too much."

"Oh." Victor sits up. "Sorry. You alright?"

"Yeah." Yuuri smiles, breath still heavy. "You're really good."

"Why thank you." The older skater leans close and Yuuri pulls himself up for a brief kiss. "I was wondering; could we change positions?"

"Yeah." Yuuri nods and slowly sits up.

They end up in a position similar to the one from the previous night – Victor lying on his back, his head supported by a pillow, Yuuri straddling his hips. Except this time, his erection is somehow more visible than before. "Well, this is awkward."

"Is it?" Victor hums with a smile, running his hand down Yuuri's thigh. "I like you like this."

"Do you?" Yuuri smiles coyly, suddenly feeling more confident about his state.

"Yeah." Victor nods and licks his lips.

"Do you… want to touch it, then?" Yuuri suggests, slowly peeling back his sweatpants in an all but teasing manner.

"Can I?" Victor asks, animated.

"Yeah." Yuuri takes a deep breath and pulls down his sweats and briefs on the exhale. And there he is. Sitting on Victor, exposed to the warm evening air and his coach's gaze. A situation he would have never imagined prior to this week, something he would never even consider. Yet now that he's there, he can't even feel an ounce of shame. Not with how Victor is watching him, his eyes not suggesting even the smallest judgement on his side. Yuuri takes his hand and guides it to his length. He breathes a little harder when he feels his fingers gently close on it.

"Yuuri," Victor begins, and his voice is soft and gentle and makes Yuuri immediately forget any and all doubts he had had before. "Am I the first person to touch you like this?"

"Apart from myself? Yeah." Yuuri swallows and nods.

"I'm honored." Victor smiles and Yuuri can swear he can see a blush on his cheeks and it's all too much.

"No, don't say that." Yuuri hides his face in his hands. "I mean, I appreciate it, but… let's not turn this into this whole 'virginity loss' ceremony, alright? I just want to be with you like this, whatever that may entail."

"Okay." Victor laughs. "We'll take it easy."

"Thanks." Yuuri smiles and lightly pushes his hips forward. "Whenever you're ready."

Victor gets the message and slowly pulls his curled fingers up to the head of Yuuri's cock, then back down to the base. Yuuri closes his eyes and breathes deeper, relaxing under his partner's touch, allowing the pleasure to slowly spread through his body. Victor is slow and careful, stroking him in a steady rhythm which feels consistently great without bringing him to the edge too quickly. But Yuuri's aware that he can't just sit there and enjoy himself for the rest of the night. There's at least one more thing on his agenda for day six.

"Hey, can you pass me the…" he exhales deeply and motions his head towards the nightstand on which he earlier placed the condoms and the bottle of lube. "You know. Can you pass me the… the lube?"

Somehow pronouncing the words out loud is more embarrassing than receiving a handjob while straddling Victor, but Yuuri doesn't take much time to ponder the thought, as the plastic bottle finds its way into his hand. He stares at it for a moment, then places it on the mattress next to Victor, before rolling over to the side himself. "Sorry." He apologizes softly as he removes his sweats and briefs entirely, throwing them to the ground to allow for larger freedom of movement.

Suddenly, he realizes that he is completely naked, while Victor remains fully clothed.

That's a first.

He almost laughs before asking: "Could you take your shirt off or something? Just to keep me company."

"Sure." Victor chuckles, sitting up and throwing the t-shirt off. When it comes to stripping, he really doesn't need to be told twice. He hooks his fingers under the hem of his pants. "Bottom, too?"

"No, that's fine for now." Yuuri assures, climbing his hips once more. "Feel free to continue what you were doing as I… get things prepared."

Yuuri is aware that his euphemisms sound silly, that he really could just say 'keep touching me as I stretch myself' but he has far more confidence in actually performing the act than speaking of it out loud. Victor understand him regardless, and his hand find his way to Yuuri's stiff member to provide the support he needs soon enough.

Taking a deeper breath, he clicks the bottle open and spills its contents onto his fingers before bringing his hand back around him.

"Are you sure about this?" Victor suddenly looks at him with slight concern.

"Yeah." Yuuri breathes and pushes a finger into himself with a wince. It feels foreign and his muscles immediately close around it but he continues regardless. The lube certainly helps, yet he can't quite get used to the sensation. He's more self-conscious about it all than he would like to be.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Victor must have noticed his struggle.

"Yeah, just… it's a bit weird. But I'm fine." Yuuri assures.

"Have you ever done this before?" Victor worries.

"Just a tiny bit last night." Yuuri admits, because he did. He wanted to check whether he would manage it after all. It went alright, but perhaps being with Victor causes him performance pressure. "But I read about it so…"

"Can I help you?" Victor offers and Yuuri blinks. He hadn't considered that option.

"I guess you've got more experience?" he wonders out loud, and he really wouldn't be surprised.

"Yeah, some things here and there." Victor nods. "And I've done it to myself too, so I know what it's like."

"Alright." Yuuri agrees, draws his fingers out and passes Victor the bottle.

"Can you sit up and spread your legs a little?" Victor asks, looking for a comfortable way of access after coating his fingers in the clear liquid. When Yuuri complies, just enough space opens between his legs and Victor smiles. "Perfect."

"I'm counting on you." Yuuri bites his lip as Victor reaches under him.

"Here we go." Victor announces and swiftly pushes two fingers into his partner. Yuuri groans and tightens in surprise, although it doesn't actually hurt with the amount of lube Victor is using. "Shh, it's alright, relax." He coos and Yuuri takes a few deep breaths. He wants to enjoy this and tensing up will only make it more difficult.

"And tell me if you want me to stop, yeah?" Victor wants to be clear.

"Yeah." Yuuri sighs, focusing on the feeling inside of him. It somehow feels better when it's Victor doing the inserting and he does his best to loosen up and make the job easier.

"That's very good, Yuuri." Victor hums, stroking down his thigh. "You're doing great."

And Yuuri immediately tightens up, then relaxes once more, his breath heavier and more erratic. He's surprised by his own reaction to Victor's words but he doesn't quite have the capacity to think about it with the new wave of arousal coursing through his veins.

"I want to try something." Victor suddenly declares, easing his fingers in deeper. "Tell me when you think I've hit the right spot, alright?"

Yuuri doesn't exactly know what he means, but he nods and soon feels the fingers move within him as though trying to tap on something and he doesn't quite understand it, but it doesn't exactly feel bad. Victor shifts the angle slightly and _then_ he feels it and it's like an electric shock of raw stimulation sparking in his abdomen and spreading through his entire body, and reflexively, he straightens his spine and throws his head back, a small cry slipping from his lips. "There." He gasps.

"Okay, great. Try to remember where it is." Yuuri can hear the smile in his voice. "I'll add another finger."

And he does, but Yuuri barely notices it. He doesn't feel any pain and hardly any stretch from the additional digit, which can most likely be attributed to his newly born desire to find the sweet spot once more. His inhibitions melt away with any and all reason left within him as his thirst surges and he finds himself enjoying Victor's fingers even when they're not anywhere near his prostate. He feels them curl inside him and moans accordingly, slowly becoming aware of how hard he's gotten and how the encounter won't last long if they continue as they are.

"Victor," he pronounces shakily on an exhale. "I'm ready."

"You think so?" the older skater wonders and slowly buries his fingers in him, checking how deep they will go. He's out of fingers all too quickly.

"Yeah. Pretty sure." Yuuri smiles and lightly jerks his hips and gasps at how good it all feels.

"Okay. So you want me now?" Victor smirks.

"Yes, please." Yuuri replies with the same and somehow he's the one who turns out the smuggest in the situation. Victor really can't complain, certainly not with how _hot_ Yuuri's confidence is.

He draws his hand out of his partner, and Yuuri sits on the side as Victor wipes his fingers, throws his pants to the ground, and wears a condom. Admittedly, Yuuri worried for a moment whether it's alright for him to not at least reciprocate the handjob, but Victor seems perfectly hard on his own, and he _will_ get to experience the vast expanses of his ass so Yuuri concludes that it's fine in the end.

"Alright, come on up." Victor beckons, supporting his back on the pillows under him.

"We're not changing positions?" Yuuri blinks in surprise, seeing Victor laying back on the mattress.

"No, unless you really insist." Victor winces, then covers it up with a gentle smile. "You'll be in full control like this and will be able to set the pace, so it's safer. Also, really hot. But that's my personal reason."

"Alright." Yuuri smiles and mounts his hips once more. "I want to be hot."

"Priorities, eh?" Victor chuckles and Yuuri echoes a brief laugh.

"So… do I just go for it?" Yuuri tilts his head, holding Victor's cock at the base and hovering a few centimeters above it.

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to." Victor reminds him.

"Right. I'll go for it then." Yuuri rolls his eyes because if there is anything at all he wants now then it is Victor.

Out of the blue, Victor raises his hand, his palm facing Yuuri and he gets the message. He reaches out and holds it, intertwining their fingers and squeezing for courage. The next instant, he presses the head of Victor's cock against his entrance, and lowers himself onto it. He immediately feels full and a shiver passes through his body, but it's not quite enough; this much won't satisfy his arousal. He makes eye contact with Victor, holds his gaze, smiles, and with a swift jerk of the hips takes him in entirely.

Victor gasps and it is long and heavy and loud, and Yuuri is pleased.

"Oh my _God_ , Yuuri," Victor's eyes widen in shock, a blush of excitement on his cheeks, his free hand covering his mouth. "You just- You. Jesus, Yuuri."

"Is something wrong?" Yuuri wants to sound concerned but he's smiling and he can't even deny that he's happy to see such a violent reaction from his usually cool and composed coach. "You said _full control_ , right?"

"I did." Victor grins through his heavy breathing. "I'm not complaining."

"Good." Yuuri nods and lightly flexes his thighs, moving by the tiniest margin and feeling Victor move within him. It's a lot to take in, but Yuuri is just about as high on dopamine and endorphins as he can get and if there is any pain to be found within him, he either can't feel it or it fuels his desire.

Then finally, he begins to move at a slow pace, drawing the strength from his legs, his hips slowly rising and falling, moving by only a few small centimeters but moving just enough to bring both of them pleasure. Their breaths are heavy, Yuuri notices, even Victor's, who seems to be slowly unraveling under Yuuri's influence, clinging tightly to the hand extended in front of him, his eyes half-lidded in want, his lips parted and panting.

Yuuri realizes he's never had that much power over someone.

He relishes it.

He rocks his hips now, slowly gaining speed, feeling the pleasant friction of the flesh inside him, gently arching his back in hopes of finding the right spot within him. By the time he feels it pulse through his body once more, Victor is already clinging to the sheets, his eyes shut tightly, his breath nothing but short gasps. Yuuri thinks he looks perfect. If only he had a way to capture the moment forever...

And he does.

"Victor," he pronounces, slows his movements and only now hears how sultry his voice sounds. He embraces it. "Can I take a picture?"

"Huh?" Victor opens his eyes and watches him, attempting a smile despite the gasps passing through his lips. "You're quite kinky, aren't you?"

"I might be." Yuuri shrugs, running his fingers through his hair. "So can I?"

"Yeah." Victor laughs, reaching for his phone. "Get a nice shot of me."

"Alright." Yuuri receives the smartphone and the camera app is already open. He aims it at Victor, catching as much of him in his raw, aroused state as possible and takes a picture. He only then notices that their hands are still connected, and appear in the photo, clear and sharp as Victor's image itself. He thinks it's a beautiful set-up. He taps the screen a few more times, for good measure, wanting to document as much of his partner in this position as possible.

"Can I also take one?" Victor asks when his phone is returned to him.

"Yeah." Yuuri nods. It goes without saying that the photos will never be seen by anyone but the two of them.

He watches the lens and licks his lips, waiting for Victor to finish. He silently hopes that he catches their connected hands in the shot.

Victor grins at the screen.

"How do I look?" Yuuri wonders.

"You look… amazing." Victor wishes he could find an even stronger word to describe Yuuri because not even the word 'beautiful' covers all the charm he has. "Your Eros is showing."

"Oh. Thanks." Yuuri smiles, lowers his eyes and is pretty certain that he's blushing because he may be in the middle of riding Victor but he's still not used to receiving compliments.

"Okay." Victor places the phone on the side, and strokes down Yuuri's thigh once more. "You can continue."

Yuuri doesn't need further encouragement and immediately restarts his rhythmic rocking, and Victor bites his lip and moans helplessly because he all but forgot how good Yuuri was at this. And Yuuri knows that he's good, he can _feel_ it, see it in Victor's reactions. Yuuri may be the one with a cock buried in his body but he's also the one who decides to what happens to said cock. And he likes that thought.

He rests his hand on Victor's chest and leans forward before pushing back at the member with his hips, and alas, he finds what he was looking for. Yuuri immediately stops thinking and instead starts swaying back and forth on pure instinct, his mouth open, releasing all the moan-threaded heavy exhales the act produces. He's inching closer with every second, but he's still not quite close enough when he feels a hand squeezing his thigh and hears a high-pitched rendition of his name. "Yuuri."

Victor is practically whimpering in time with Yuuri's hips, his face contorted in a focused wince, his hand tightening and shivering on Yuuri's thigh. The next instant, a groan passes through his lips, his chest rising off the bed as he throws his head back. And suddenly, all the tension leaves his body and he falls back onto the mattress, his body limp and weak and gasping.

Yuuri recognizes that it's time for him to stop and he freezes accordingly. "Did you…?" he asks softly.

"Yeah." Victor produces somewhere between his heavy exhales. "So could you get off, please? It hurts."

"Sorry." Yuuri blinks, waking up to the present moment, slips from Victor's tired body and sits on the side. "Was that too much?"

"Yeah, but in a good way." Victor smiles at him and cups his cheek and Yuuri thinks he's genuinely beautiful. "I knew I was right about your stamina."

"Well, I guess…" Yuuri laughs briefly. "Was it okay?"

"Yuuri, so _much more_ than okay." Victor assures, closing his eyes, waiting for his breath to calm. "Just… ah. Words can't express it."

"I'm glad." Yuuri admits, and he really is because as much as he focused on himself, he also wanted Victor to enjoy it.

"And you?" Victor finally asks and opens his eyes once more.

"Me? I, well…" Yuuri glances at his groin. "I'm not there yet."

"Oh, right." Victor blinks in realization and pats his abdomen invitingly. "Come here."

"Can I?" Yuuri wonders.

"Of course. Come." Victor smiles and Yuuri straddles him once more. "There we are."

His hand hovers above Yuuri's cock and the latter nods in agreement. He doesn't quite expect himself to be so sensitive and gasps when Victor closes his hand around him. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, keep going." Yuuri begs, closing his eyes. He wasn't thinking about it, but he hardly touched himself from the moment Victor fingered him, yet kept himself aroused all this time, meaning that his sensation now mounts, the pleasure more intense than anything he can recall.

"Yeah, that's good, Yuuri. Relax." Victor hums and Yuuri knows exactly what he's trying to do and gives into it wholeheartedly. "You've done so well today."

Victor is stroking him slowly, but combined with his words, it makes him shiver already.

"You were great, Yuuri." Victor pronounces softly and Yuuri lightly bites his lip. "I'm still impressed. You were so strong, and so brave, and so _hot_."

Yuuri whimpers, digging his fingers into Victor's shoulders. "You were _amazing_."

That, plus one more firm pump is enough to make Yuuri come. He shuts his eyes tightly, a tremble running through his legs as he climaxes with a quiet whine.

"There you go." Victor coos with a proud smile. "Was that alright?"

"Yeah. More than alright." Yuuri smirks before collapsing onto Victor, powerless, his exhaustion finally catching up to him. Victor holds him gently, cradling his head to his chest and pressing a kiss to his temples as his heavy breath slowly returns to its usual pace.

"Victor." He whispers, wrapping his arms around his partner. "I liked that. All of it, I mean. I liked everything we did tonight."

"Really?" Victor smiles, surprised. "You can be honest with me, you know."

"No, I mean it. I really did enjoy it." Yuuri confesses, nuzzling to his chest. "So, thank you."

"Thank you, too, Yuuri." Victor speaks softly and presses a kiss to his forehead. "I'm not kidding when I say it was amazing. It _was_."

"Guess I have some innate Eros after all." Yuuri smiles, allowing Victor to gently run his fingers through his hair.

"You have tons of Eros, Yuuri." Victor corrects. "More than you think you do."

"Mm, thanks." Yuuri hums, feeling absolutely spent, falling into a light nap right where he lays on Victor.

Yuuri isn't certain how much time passes, whether it is five minutes or half an hour, but he only wakes when Victor speaks again. "Does that mean you'll spend the night here?"

And he really wants nothing more than to fall asleep in Victor's embrace and stay there until morning, but he feels that, at least tonight, he should sleep alone. "I'm sorry, Victor." He sits up.

"No, it's alright." Victor shakes his head. "I understand, and I won't blame you."

"Thank you." Yuuri exhales in relief.

"Can I get a kiss though?" Victor smiles hopefully. Yuuri chuckles, leans close and slowly presses their lips together, allowing the feeling to linger, enjoying his first post-coital kiss with his partner. Victor lets him take his time, reciprocating the soft sensation on his lips until Yuuri pulls away, satisfied. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Yuuri replies, which only widens Victor's grin.

They soon stretch, clean up (Yuuri profusely apologizing for the mess he's made and Victor assuring him that it's fine) and get dressed (Victor only in a pair of boxer briefs, since he prefers to sleep 'unrestrained', as he puts it). Before long, they stand in front of the door to the corridor, ready to say their habitual goodnights.

Yuuri reaches out and holds both of Victor's hands. "Thank you so much for tonight." The younger skater speaks. "I'm really happy that I got to… do all of that with you."

"So am I, Yuuri." Victor agrees, leaving a small kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well, yeah?"

"Yeah, you too, Victor." Yuuri smiles and replies with a similar gesture. "And…" he releases his hands and instead brings his arms around him in a sudden embrace. "We don't have practice tomorrow, right?"

"We don't, since it's Sunday." Victor reminds him, softly placing his hands on his waist.

"Right." Yuuri hugs him tightly. "And tomorrow is the last day, right?"

"Yeah." Victor sighs, aware that he speaks of their agreement. "But let's not talk about it today, alright?"

"Yeah, I won't." Yuuri takes a deep breath. "I just want you to know that this week was more than I could ever ask for and it was so incredible that I almost can't believe that it was actually true and I wanted to tell you that I'm really extremely grateful for everything."

"Yuuri…" Victor blinks, taken by surprise.

"I just… I just want you to know that whatever we decide tomorrow, I will always appreciate all that we did together because I love…" he hesitates. "… I love spending time with you."

"Yuuri." Victor embraces him tightly as though he knows exactly what he was trying to say. "I feel the same. But let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? Let's sleep and think everything over. We still have time; there's no need to rush."

"Okay." Yuuri agrees, knowing that he's right. "Good night, Victor."

"Good night, Yuuri." Victor echoes softly.

They kiss for the final time that night and head to their respective beds.

Yuuri watches his ceiling for a longer while before he falls asleep.

He just had sex for the first time in his life and did so with none other than _Victor_.

And it felt right, every second of it, every breath, every touch.

Yuuri feels _so_ lucky.

He already knows what he wants the conclusion of the week to be.

He falls asleep hoping that Victor wants the same.

* * *

In the morning, Yuuri wakes up to one more realization: Knowing may be scarier than remaining oblivious.

Because suddenly the question is no longer as simple as 'Is this what I want?'.

Because suddenly there are so many more questions like 'How will I tell him?' and 'Can this really work?' and 'What if he doesn't feel the same?' and those are just the introduction to a series of far more complex doubts and worries.

So Yuuri does what he always does when he doesn't have answers – he locks himself in his room. He's aware that it's far from the ideal solution, but he likes to be alone when coming up with the answers. It's not effective, perhaps, but being around others when he feels this way always makes him feel anxious and uncomfortable.

So he stays in his room, and only messages his sister to bring him some cereal for breakfast. Mari doesn't enjoy being treated like an errand girl, but she knows by now that Yuuri doesn't ask her of things unless he's really desperate.

She doesn't ask about anything as she delivers him the humble meal. "Hang in there, alright?" she only offers and Yuuri replies with a nod.

It's early afternoon when Victor finally comes knocking on his door. It's not even that Yuuri dreads the meeting, not that he wants to avoid him or doesn't want to speak to him. He simply doesn't know what to say. He is utterly lost in terms of what he should do now.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" he asks softly after knocking.

Yuuri knows that if he stays silent for long enough, Victor will walk away and leave him alone. But he doesn't want to run away or hide. He takes a deep breath, stands up and opens the door.

"Hi." He offers a nervous smile as he opens the door. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I haven't seen you today. I was worried that perhaps we've gone too far yesterday and you're not feeling well." Victor confesses and only now does Yuuri notice how sad he looks. His lips are neither in a smile or a frown and his eyes are watching him with care, but there is something about his expression that makes Yuuri feel sorry.

"No, no, I'm alright." He assures. "Maybe a bit sore, but fine otherwise."

"Okay." Victor's features light up with that kind smile of his. "Tell me if there's anything you want to talk about, alright?"

Yuuri can feel that familiar warmth in his chest because Victor is being so considerate and so understanding, giving him the space he needs even though it isn't easy for him, even though he would really prefer if Yuuri spoke to him and explained how he feels, even though in some way it certainly hurts him that Yuuri locks himself away after all they've done. And Yuuri realizes that he can't keep him hanging like this, that he _doesn't want_ to treat him like this.

"Victor." He begins, his eyes locked on Victor's. "Can I kiss you?"

Victor blinks, and Yuuri understands why he would be surprised. He never asked him before. But he wants a clear answer now. "Yes."

Yuuri steps closer and softly cups his cheek, watches Victor smile as he leans in, rises to his toes to decrease the final distance and finally, at long last, feels Victor's lips on his own. But he doesn't move them, only freezes them in that one instant, keeping the kiss chaste. Victor makes no move on his own, only gently wraps his hands around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri feels like even something so simple is a blessing. He already knows how he feels. "Victor."

He pulls away finally and whispers, his own arms closing around Victor's back as he holds him close and places his chin on his shoulder. "I love you." Yuuri pronounces softly, closing his eyes, feeling that he means it with every inch of his body. It's the first time he ever gets to say the words and he knows they're true, and he can't imagine any other person on Earth to which he would offer them. They're made for Victor and Victor alone. He believes that regardless of what happens next, this one moment is perfect. "I love you, Victor."

Victor only squeezes him tighter and brings his palm to the back of Yuuri's head. "I love you, too, Yuuri."

It's all so perfect that Yuuri feels he could cry.

In fact, it's _too_ perfect.

Yuuri is certain that there must be something wrong.

"Today we decide what to do, right?" Yuuri begins, preparing to ask one of the questions he dreads most. "What do you want to do, Victor?"

"I want you to tell me." Victor replies. "I'll respect your decision."

"But this shouldn't be just my decision." Yuuri blinks, slowly letting go of the man. "You're just as much a part of this relationship as I am. Why should I be the one deciding?"

"Because this was your idea?" Victor suggests and Yuuri takes a step back. "I know how I feel and what I would do, but this isn't about me. I'll adjust to whatever you choose."

"No, this is _very much_ about you. And you'll _adjust_?" Yuuri is raising his voice. Somehow, he can't help getting upset. "What does that even mean?"

"I'll do whatever you want in the end. Isn't that good?" Victor knits his brows.

"No? No, it isn't. What do _you_ want, Victor?" Yuuri shakes his head.

"I want you to make a decision without my feelings clouding your judgement." Victor explains simply. "I don't want you deciding only out of consideration for me."

"What?" Yuuri almost laughs, a dark, desperate, furious laugh. "No, cloud my judgement, _tell me what you want_. And _consideration_? What are you talking about? Two people in a relationship are meant to be respectful of each other's feelings, right? Knowing how you feel and acting accordingly is not consideration, it's _communication_."

"The words don't matter." Victor sighs. "I just want you to choose."

"And I refuse to make that choice!" Yuuri yells, biting back the tears. "Not until you tell me how you feel. Because you know what this feels like to me otherwise? One big stupid _lie_." He closes his eyes, feeling the tears pressing at his eyelids before opening them again with a large inhale. "It's like you don't actually _care_. If I say 'let's break up' you'll just shrug and go back to being my coach like it's nothing, and if I'm right about that then I can't possibly say 'let's stay together', because I'd be fooling myself that you _care_ when you _don't_. And if you don't then I have no idea why you even bothered to say yes in the first place, why you went through the effort of kissing me and holding my hand and having sex with me when you didn't _mean_ any of it. Perhaps for your own pleasure, I don't know. And maybe I'm wrong, I hope I'm wrong. But Victor, if the only thing you have to say here is 'I don't mind, I'll adjust' then I want no part in this one-sided joke of a relationship."

"Yuuri, you know it's not like that." Victor only replies, eyes wide and movements tentative.

"No, Victor, no I _don't know._ " Yuuri wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, his voice already shaky and distorted. "You need to _tell me_ for me to know. So I'll ask just one more time: what do _you_ want?"

Victor covers his eyes with his hand, takes a deep breath and finally speaks. "Yuuri, I want to be with you. But I don't want to force myself onto you and I don't want you to feel like we need to be in a relationship. I was happy being your boyfriend for a week, but if you feel like that's enough for you or if you feel like this isn't what you want after all then I can't force you to go against your will. I just want you to make a decision true to yourself. Because I can move on if I have to. I enjoy being your coach. I don't always have to get what I want. But I would hate it if you decided to keep this going just out of concern for me. Believe it or not, I want you to be happy. That's why I wanted you to make the decision. What do you say to that?"

And Yuuri doesn't know what to say. "I just said that I love you. That hasn't changed. So what do you _think_ that means?"

"Yuuri, I know what it means." He looks at him, his eyes a somber shade of blue. "I love you, too. But what do you want to do with that fact?"

And Yuuri feels like it should be easy to simply say 'let's stay together' or 'please be my boyfriend' or 'let's try dating a bit longer and decide later'. "I don't know." He sighs. He's suddenly not sure what he wants. He shakes his head. "I need to think about it. So please leave me alone."

"Okay." Victor nods and takes a step back, as though to leave. "And Yuuri? I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yuuri blinks.

"For making you cry." Victor smiles sadly.

"I'm not crying." Yuuri smiles in response but there are tears in his eyes and two small streams rolling down his cheeks and he knows exactly how his voice sounds.

"Okay." Victor nods.

"I'm not." Yuuri insists, steps back into his room and shuts the door behind him. He climbs his bed, wonders for a moment if Victor lingers by his door but ultimately decides that he doesn't care. He buries his face in his pillow and cries. He doesn't care if Victor can hear him, he only doesn't want to be seen.

He thought he was confused earlier that morning. Now he's utterly and completely _lost_.

Suddenly it occurs to him that perhaps loving someone isn't enough of an argument to be in a romantic relationship.

Whatever he knew about love collapses faster than his self-esteem after the previous year's Grand Prix Final.

For the first time in a while _working harder_ won't fix his problems.

And thus, Yuuri cries.

* * *

When he finally stops, he finds new questions and begins searching for answers. Somehow every question is more complex than the last one and Yuuri has to hope that his conclusions are right. There is no correct answer here. As though things weren't difficult enough.

Some two hours pass before he hears steps on the corridor. There's a knocking on his door. "Yuuri, can we talk?"

It's Victor. And they can talk; Yuuri just doesn't think it will solve anything.

"If you don't mind talking through the door." Yuuri shrugs and replies, sitting himself down with his back pressed against the door.

"That's fine." Victor agrees and Yuuri can hear the quiet thud as he sits on the wooden floor. "Did you figure anything out yet?"

"I guess, a few things." Yuuri shrugs, although Victor can't see the gesture anyway.

"Care to share?" Victor muses.

"Yeah." Yuuri sighs, pulling his knees to his chin. "You know, these past six days were like a dream. But that also means that at some point I need to wake up and face the reality."

"And what is the reality?" Victor wonders.

"That we're very different people. That relationships aren't just about cuddling and kisses and sex. That…" he hesitates. "That you can't start a meaningful relationship just by saying 'hey, let's try dating for a week'. Life's not _that_ easy."

"What if it is?" Victor suggests. "I mean, I think our relationship is pretty meaningful, regardless of the physical aspects."

"I think so, too." Yuuri almost smiles. "But maybe it's just not meant to be a romantic one, I don't know."

"Would you like it to be a romantic one?" Victor wonders.

"Yeah." Yuuri agrees. "But I think it's not going to happen. I… I just don't think this will work out."

"Why not?" Victor follows up.

"Honestly? I can't actually believe you love me." Yuuri sighs. "I don't see any reason why you would love me."

"Isn't that how love works? You don't love someone _for a reason_ \- you just do. It's a thing that happens, and once it does you just find more and more things you love about someone." Victor offers in explanation.

"Victor, I don't know how love works." Yuuri shakes his head.

"I think everyone knows at least a bit instinctively." Victor thinks out loud. "I mean, do _you_ have a reason for loving me?"

Yuuri is silent for a longer moment. "I don't know. I mean, I'm sure I do, but I can't think of anything."

"Don't you think it's more abstract than that? I don't think anyone has one concrete reason for loving someone." Victor muses.

"Maybe not." Yuuri shrugs. "But, just… How unreal is this? Victor, tell me? The person I admired for the last eleven years or so suddenly shows up in my house, becomes my coach, lives with me and _becomes my boyfriend_? What sort of fairytale is this? Where is the catch?"

"The catch is that the person you admired is a man? I don't know, that sounds like a catch to me." Victor suggests lightheartedly. "Do you recall any gay couples in the fairytales you read as a kid? I don't."

"Victor…" Yuuri exhales, shaking his head. "Just, tell me one thing: why me? You could probably have any man or woman from whichever country in the world you wanted. So why me?"

"Because at some point you realize that there's no point in having any man or woman you want." Victor's tone suddenly turns somber. "Yuuri, I hate to admit it, but the week we spent together is the longest relationship I've had in the last few years."

"You're kidding." Yuuri scoffs.

"I'm not." Victor insists. "That's what happens when you always get what you want. You get to mess around for a bit and before you can even consider yourself infatuated, you're already bored and you move on. You live your life without caring for anyone longer than a few nights."

"Yeah, that's not particularly reassuring." Yuuri hangs his head.

"You're different, Yuuri, that's what I'm trying to say." Yuuri can hear the smile in his words. "I've been… Yeah, I suppose you could say I've been sleeping around for a longer while now. I used to have a few longer relationships in my early twenties, but really, nothing lasts very long when you prioritize your sport over your partner. It's different when your partner is part of your sport."

"Is that why you decided to become a coach and came here in the first place? Because you were looking for a relationship that could last longer?" Yuuri laughs and he knows he's being cynical and unfair but he can't quite help himself.

"Not quite." Victor corrects. "Do you know why I decided to coach you?"

"Because you were drawn to the way I skate like my body is creating music and wanted to maximize my potential?" Yuuri paraphrases his words loosely.

"Yeah, but I think we both know that's not the entire truth." Victor smiles.

"Then can you tell me the truth, please?" Yuuri asks and he genuinely wants to know. He knows that Victor isn't lying to him, but he wishes he wouldn't hide so many things from him.

"Yeah." Victor sighs. "Yuuri, I'm getting old."

"You're not." Yuuri is quick to counter. "Victor, you're not."

"How many twenty-seven-year-olds compete in the Grand Prix Series, Yuuri?" Victor insists. "How many?"

"One." Yuuri replies quietly.

"Yeah. One. That's me." Victor presses his head to the door with an audible thud.

"But what does it matter? Age is just a number when you're as amazing a skater as you are." Yuuri argues.

"Up till recently, I would have agreed with you but… am I really?" Yuuri can't believe he's hearing _Victor_ of all people actually question a compliment. "Because if you think about it, yeah, I'm at the top now, winner of the Grand Prix Final five years in a row, the legendary Victor Nikiforov, but do you know what that means for me? That the only way to go is down. Because there will come a day when I will not get a gold medal and that's where it all ends."

"But isn't that your thing? That you just don't lose? That you always manage to surprise your audience?" Yuuri wonders, and he doesn't mean to jab at him. They're all genuine questions stemming from what he's learned about Victor.

"Yeah, but how long can I keep it up? At some point, I _will_ hit a wall. At some point, nothing that I do will surprise anyone. And that's just in terms of choreography and such. Add to that _aging_ and I'm really on a downward slope." Victor explains bitterly.

"I would never imagine that something as trivial as aging would stop _you_ , Victor." Yuuri insists.

"My body is gets less flexible every year." Victor sighs. "Why do you think so many skaters quit by the time they're my age? No one _wants_ to retire. No one who gets to the Grand Prix Final every year, at least. Most people just know when they've reached their full capacity."

"Do you think you did?" Yuuri asks.

"No. Or at least, I don't want to think that I did. But I worry, you know, everybody does." Victor admits. "I've been in this sport for, how long now… fourteen years? And that's just the Grand Prix Series. In a way, I feel like I've done everything I possibly could to surpass the judges' and the audience's expectations. I'm all but out of ideas. And I mean, sure, I can choreograph some programs, find someone to compose the music for me and skate my best, I _can_ do that, I've done it many times. But I feel like no one will be surprised by my performance anymore. And surprising people just by being the first twenty-eight-year-old to win a gold medal is just cheap, nothing else. It's all about the performance."

"Consider me biased but I still think that no one compares to you, Victor." Yuuri confesses.

"Thanks." Victor offers a sad chuckle and suddenly goes silent. "Yuuri, do you remember my performance at the last Grand Prix Final?"

"How could I forget?" Yuuri inhales in excitement. "I loved it. That's the program I… Well, you know exactly what I did with it."

"I sure do." Victor smiles. "And yeah, I loved it at first, too. But then I saw you skate it. And I realized how much it lacked when I skated it."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri knits his brows because he can't possibly be better than Victor.

"When I skated it, the program was technically perfect, but… it felt empty. Devoid of emotion. And you were the opposite of that." Victor explains. "You skated out of passion, you skated because you loved it, and yeah, it wasn't a flawless performance, but it didn't have to be. You skated like you meant it. And I just… performed. I don't know if you understand what I mean."

"Yeah, more or less." Yuuri nods.

"Great. Seeing your video online made me realize that perhaps my approach was wrong all along." Victor continues. "I've spent so many years trying to improve myself, thinking only about opportunities and events from which I could benefit, thinking only about myself. And seeing you made me think that… perhaps it's time to think about someone else. Perhaps the only way to self-improvement is helping someone else grow."

"So essentially, coming here and helping me… is an opportunity from which you can benefit?" Yuuri laughs, but it's not malicious. He's simply mildly amused, and doesn't mean to make fun of his coach.

"Yeah. As you can see, it's not easy to change old habits." Victor admits. "But yes, I think taking some time, looking at myself from a distance and coaching will help me realize what I'm missing, help me find the thing I'm lacking. And, if all else fails, it's a plan B. Just in case my return next year is less than spectacular."

Yuuri smiles. Because his coach is absolutely and completely selfish and self-serving and he only thinks about himself. But somehow, through that he also became his greatest support and the biggest help he could hope for. So Yuuri doesn't hate him for it. It's just how Victor is. He's accepted that truth a long time ago. "So I guess you could say that I'm helping you in becoming even more amazing?"

"You absolutely are, Yuuri." Victor's grin is audible. "And I'm spending this year thinking about _you_ , and how to help _you_ improve. For once, I am taking the backseat. Maybe, in the end, it'll turn out that I also learned something and it helped me too."

"I hope it does." Yuuri agrees, feeling appreciated. And then he remembers the original topic of the conversation. "But how does this have anything to do with being in a relationship with me?"

"I think it does." Victor insists. "Thinking about another person goes beyond just helping them improve their skating."

Yuuri sighs. "Okay, Victor, I have another question for you. When did you first think that you might love me?"

"Probably the first time you kissed me. You know, on the first day." Victor confesses. "I mean, I've liked you from the moment I met you, perhaps more than I initially assumed. You're a nice guy, you're skilled, and quite cute. I found that it's pleasant to spend time with you from the very beginning. I was honestly curious how it would be to date you, but they were just casual thoughts. But that first kiss… I don't know, it flipped a switch in me? It made me slowly realize that yeah, perhaps I'd like you as a boyfriend, or at least as something more than a student. The rest of the week only solidified me in that belief. I'll admit, when you asked me to date you for a week, I thought I'd just humor you for seven days and then you'll decide that this isn't for you after all and we'll go back to how we were. But this week changed a lot. For the both of us. And what I feel for you is most certainly love."

"I see." Yuuri exhales slowly. "Victor, I really don't think this is going to work in the end."

"Why not?" Victor asks, dejected.

"Victor, I think we're just infatuated or in lust, or… or something like that. We'll come to realize it at some point and then coaching me will be awkward for the both of us. I think if we end this now, we can still save our teacher-student relationship. And… and even if this _is_ love, then I don't think it will last. This relationship has no future." Yuuri explains and each word is like a needle stabbing at his chest. "At the end of the season, you're going back to Russia, back to skating professionally. I'm staying in Japan. That's not even long distance, it's just… impossible."

"Do you think it's pointless if we're not like Nishigori and Yuuko?" Victor muses.

"You mean straight?" Yuuri wrinkles his forehead.

"I mean happily ever after." Victor follows up. "Married, owning their own house, having a stable job."

"Everyone wants a happily ever after, Victor." Yuuri sighs.

"I know. I want one too." Victor admits. "But do you think that relationships that aren't like that are pointless? That there's no worth to relationships that are temporary and will end at some point? Do you think that the first serious romantic relationship you enter has to end in marriage?"

And Yuuri doesn't know what he thinks. So he closes his eyes and does exactly that – considers Victor's point. "No, I don't think so." He finally speaks. "But if I know that this won't last, that it will have to end at some point then… isn't continuing it just consciously multiplying the pain that will come at the end?"

"I see what you mean." Victor pronounces on an exhale. "Then I guess the question is whether the value of the time spent together outweighs the pain of eventually breaking up."

"I don't know, Victor." Yuuri covers his eyes and rests his head on his knees. "I don't know anymore. You have more experience in this than me. You tell me."

"Yuuri, that's the one thing you have to decide for yourself." Victor sighs. "Now you know how I feel. I want to stay together but I'm willing to respect your choice if you decide that it will hurt less to just end it now. Just remember that whatever happens, I'm not leaving you as a coach. That's the one thing I can guarantee you – whatever you choose, I'm taking you to the Grand Prix Finals. So you don't need to worry about that. Do you want to think about everything else alone for a bit?"

"Yeah." Yuuri nods, even though Victor can't see him from behind the door.

"Alright. I'll be in my room." Victor declares and stands up with a small grunt.

"Victor." Yuuri stands too, now facing the door, but not daring to open it. "Thank you for talking to me. I really appreciate it."

"Thank you for listening to what I had to say, Yuuri." Yuuri can hear the smile in his words. "I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry for being so cryptic earlier. I realize now that it was a bad choice."

"It's alright." Yuuri insists and shakes his head. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." Victor agrees. "See you."

Yuuri can hear his steps on the wooden panels as he walks away.

He sighs and slumps back against the door.

He's finally found the final question.

It's simpler than what he imagined.

But that doesn't make the answer easy.

He will be hurt whichever option he chooses.

Both options come with their own risks.

But one choice offers compensation, the other a complete rejection of any potential happiness but also of any and all pain.

Yuuri feels that he finally knows what he wants.

* * *

He doesn't know how long it takes him to gather his courage, but once he does, Yuuri finally opens the door and makes his way down the corridor.

He knocks on the sliding door to Victor's room and opens it slowly. Victor, standing by his bed, immediately turns his eyes to him, his expression blank and waiting.

"Victor," Yuuri begins, his voice firm and serious. "I've made up my mind."

Victor nods patiently.

"I want us to stay together." Yuuri pronounces, slowly and clearly. "I want to be your boyfriend for as long as it's possible, regardless of how it may end. I want to be with you, I want to embrace every single moment with you even if it will break me when it's over. I can worry about mending a broken heart when I get there. Until then, I want to be _with you_."

"Really?" Victor blinks, a cautious smile growing on his lips.

"Yes." Yuuri grins. "Yes, really."

And he stops holding back. He takes a few steps back, performs a small run up and jumps at Victor, tackling him to the bed. He hugs him with all the strength he can muster. "I love you, Victor. I would have to be an idiot to deny it now."

"I love you, too, Yuuri." Victor holds him as close as he can, an overjoyed laugh on his lips. "And thank you. You don't know how much it means to me."

"I could say the same." Yuuri admits, nuzzling into the crook of Victor's neck with a smile. "Thank you for everything, Victor."

They lay in the embrace for some time, clinging to each other for dear life and smiling, taking the moment in, one second at a time. Finally, Yuuri pulls away and leans over his partner's face with a grin. "Let's sleep together tonight, Victor."

Victor opens his lips and the first thing that escapes them is a sob. There are tears in his eyes, and he covers them with the back of his palm before Yuuri can get a closer look. "Yes, let's." he finally manages to pronounce.

"Victor, are you crying?" he widens his eyes in surprise and a tinge of guilt.

"No." Victor smiles and tears the hand from his face and his eyes are certainly red and watery. "I'm not."

"Okay." Yuuri presses his lips to his cheek. "You're not."

Victor laughs and cups Yuuri's cheek with a large grin. "I love you so much."

Yuuri leans forward and they kiss for the first time as a proper couple, no longer week-long boyfriends. Yuuri thinks it tastes sweeter than any of his past victories.

Victor thinks he might have just found his happily ever after.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Yuuri calls into the lobby of the inn, his fingers interlaced with Victor's as he pulls him forward.

"Yes?" They reply from different rooms.

"Come here for a moment." Yuuri beckons.

"What is it, sweetheart?" His mom is the first to appear before them, followed shortly by his father.

"I just… I just wanted to tell you that Victor and I are now…" he pauses, wondering how to put it into words. Earlier that evening, he decided that if they're going to become a couple, hiding it from his parents will only make their lives more difficult, to which Victor agreed. So the only option is to tell them and hope for the best. Yuuri isn't doing so great on the 'telling' part (he's amazing at the 'hoping' though). "We're dating now."

"Oh, we knew." His mom chuckles.

"Congratulations though." His dad nods, walks over to Victor and pats him on the back. Victor only bows politely, unable to understand their exact words.

"What do you mean 'you knew'?" Yuuri gapes at them, his eyes wide in shock.

"Honey, you don't exactly try to hide anything." His mom shakes her head. "But that's alright. We'll support you. We're just glad you told us."

"Thanks, mom." Yuuri finally smiles.

Meanwhile, his dad taps on Victor's shoulder, making him lean down near him, and whispers something in his ear. Victor soon straightens his back, his face pale as he blinks in utter terror.

"Good luck, Yuuri." His father nods, walking back to the room from which he came.

"Sleep well, Yuuri." His mother follows his steps and they are soon left alone.

Only then does Yuuri notice his partner's shocked state. "God, are you alright? What did he tell you?"

"Your father… Knows really good Russian." Victor only manages to utter. He finally shakes his head and smiles as though nothing happened. "Well, never mind that. I'm fine now."

"Alright, then?" Yuuri knits his brows in confusion. "Let's go back."

As they make their way to Victor's room, it's none other than Mari who meets them on the corridor. She gazes at them with a smug expression and a proud smirk. "Glad the condoms came in useful."

"Mari-neechan!" Yuuri's face immediately grows red.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." She chuckles. "Have fun, lil' bro."

Yuuri covers his face with his palm. "You're making it weird again."

"I know." She shakes her head. "I'm happy for you. See you around."

She waves to them as she heads to her own room.

"So, I guess we're good?" Victor concludes from the tone of voice only.

"Yeah. It looks like we're fine." Yuuri sighs. "But I sure have a weird family."

"Not that I'm complaining." Victor chuckles. Yuuri laughs along with him because more than anything, he's happy that his parents officially acknowledged them. He doesn't quite realize it yet, but it makes a huge difference.

* * *

"Victor," Yuuri speaks softly, his head resting on Victor's naked chest as they lay in his bed. "Let's tell Yuuko and Nishigori tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." Victor agrees easily, his fingers gently combing through Yuuri's hair. "Let's keep it from the triplets though. I have a feeling they're not quite mature enough to keep something this big to themselves."

"Agreed." Yuuri chuckles.

Victor pulls him closer and presses a kiss to his forehead. Yuuri can only smile in response. He thinks it's all worth it in the end. Even if it doesn't last forever, he feels like every single moment is worth the price he might eventually come to pay.

Not to mention the amount of things he's beginning to understand now that Victor is officially his partner.

He can't help being amazed at the fact that _his family accepted them_. That they _support_ them.

On the other hand, they were always there for him. Supporting him from the moment he told them he wanted to skate professionally. He only never took the time to appreciate it.

Now that he's with Victor, he finally notices how much _love_ has always been in his life.

"Victor, I think I know what I want my theme to be." He speaks softly, turning to his side.

"You can tell me tomorrow." Victor replies sleepily, wrapping his hands around his waist and pulling himself close. He lays a small kiss on his neck. "I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you, Victor." Yuuri replies, leaning into his touch.

Yuuri thinks he finally understands the concept that he couldn't grasp for so long:

Love breeds more love. And it is a force far more powerful than reason.

Somehow, when he's with Victor, reason is the last thing he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. That's cheesy, innit? What if I told you that this story is actually a prequel to my other fic, "Born to Make History", a story in which Victor and Yuuri get married? Now, that's MY level of cheesy.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry that this update was so long in the making. I was considering splitting this chapter earlier on and posting it in two installments but I also think that it's better to read it all in one go, hence this long form.
> 
> Alright, time for some last thoughts. First of all, I still find it amusing how I originally wanted this to be a one-shot. I mean, 30k word-long one-shots exist, but to me that sounds more like a multi-chapter story xD (which it turned out to be in the end). Also this is my first time writing Victuri anal sex, so that's a thing (hope it turned out alright :o ). Also I feel like the entire fandom headcanons Yuuri as having a praise kink, and honestly I love that and I think it's very in-character. Oh, and usually I quite dislike unrealistically accepting parents in fics, but come on, you guys, this is the Katsuki family. The people who allowed a random Russian man from their son's posters to live in a spare room in their house. I feel like they'd be chill with everything. (Also they refer to him as 'Vicchan', isn't that the sweetest thing ever?). I also hope I could get some good character exploration in there with Yuuri and Victor's respective conflicts (because I'm sure they would have internal conflicts and they would be greatly interesting imo). Hmm, what else is there to say? I hope I did justice to the dating for seven days prompt because I do really like that idea. Overall, I think I came to really like this fic, even if it took me forever to write (to put that in perspective - I skipped three days straight of uni and wrote morning til night just because I was so desperate to finally finish it). I hope that you guys also found something to enjoy here!
> 
> In any case, thank you SOOO much for reading this behemoth of a fanfic, I don't even know how it happened and I don't know if it's any good, but I'm extremely grateful if you just managed to read it. As always, your feedback means everything to me, so your thoughts and feels in the comments are super extra hella appreciated. <3 (Especially on the last chapter, I mean it's the conclusion, you gotta have some thoughts, right? :D) Your words always make me very happy. ^^
> 
> So for the final time: thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. <3 I hope you have a skate-tastic week and keep enjoying the beautiful show that is Yuri on Ice. ^^ (now featuring canon Victuri, whaddup)
> 
> (And I just noticed that my end note had a really really stupid typo in it and I apologize because I was really damn tired when writing it. :') )


End file.
